


Hold Me Tight

by livefastbemischevious



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 25,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a car accident takes the life of One Direction’s Liam Payne’s girlfriend, Danielle Peazer, he runs into a random girl, whose mother also got taken away with by a car accident. What happens when they bump into each other at the hospital? Then again, when they visit their loved one’s graves? What happens when Eleanor cheats on Louis? What happens when Harry tries to sleep with Liam’s new friend and Niall’s new love interest? How would Perrie react when she finds out Zayn is on heavy drugs and cheating on her? Will these events break One Direction for good? Or will it make them realize that they need them now more than ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danielle

            “Oh man, I’m late!” I say to myself looking at my watch realizing that I’m late for my dinner with Liam.

            I rush to change out of my dance clothes and into a nice knee length black dress.

            I run to my vehicle and start it up.

            I switch the gear and drive out of the car park of the X Factor studios.

            As I’m driving I hear my obnoxious ringtone and pick up my phone to see that I have a text from Liam

            _Babe, where are you? xoxo –Liam_

I unlock my phone and reply back to Liam.

            _On my –_

I didn’t realize that I ran a red light before it was too late.

            I ran into an oncoming car.

            I fly through the front shield window, screaming.

            Luckily, I didn’t die on impact but I remember seeing the other car flip over a couple times and another woman hanging out of the driver’s side.

            “Help! Help! Someone he –” I try to shout but then blackness takes over.

            Man, Liam isn’t going to be happy about this.


	2. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh dear” I say looking at my phone seeing that I’m a little late meeting my daughter, Erika, at her apartment.  
>  I head to my rental car and start the engine.  
>  I switch it out of park and drive out of the parking lot of the hotel that Erika put me in.  
>  I’m glad she doesn’t live to far from this hotel or else I’ll be lost.

            “Oh dear” I say looking at my phone seeing that I’m a little late meeting my daughter, Erika, at her apartment.

            I head to my rental car and start the engine.

            I switch it out of park and drive out of the parking lot of the hotel that Erika put me in.

            I’m glad she doesn’t live to far from this hotel or else I’ll be lost.

            She gave me simple directions to get to her apartment.

            I start to drive towards her apartment and I’m not even breaking any speeding laws.

            I was checking my phone to see the time while going through a green light.

            I was about to put my phone down when I felt an impact on my side of the car.

            The car flipped over a couple times, breaking windows.

            I ended up being halfway out of the driver’s side window.

            I was hearing a girl yelling.

            “HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HE –” I hear her yell but then stop.

            Last thing I hear is the sirens of the ambulance coming close.

            Blackness takes over me and I see a light.


	3. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was waiting at the restaurant that I was meeting Danielle for our date.  
>  I was waiting there for a little over an hour or so. I was starting to get worried.  
>  I texted her to see where she was and haven’t heard back from her since.  
>  I check my phone again to see if she texted me, but there’s nothing.  
>  I feel my phone vibrate in my hand and I look down and see an unfamiliar number.  
>  I pick up my phone quickly hoping it’s Danielle saying her phone died.  
>  “Hello” I say.

            I was waiting at the restaurant that I was meeting Danielle for our date.

            I was waiting there for a little over an hour or so. I was starting to get worried.

            I texted her to see where she was and haven’t heard back from her since.

            I check my phone again to see if she texted me, but there’s nothing.

            I feel my phone vibrate in my hand and I look down and see an unfamiliar number.

            I pick up my phone quickly hoping it’s Danielle saying her phone died.

            “Hello” I say.

            “Hello, are you Mr. Liam Payne?” the woman asks through the phone.

            “Yes, I am him” I say.

            “Okay, well your girlfriend was in a car accident.” She breaks to me.

            “What?” I say shocked.

            “You’re girlfriend, Danielle Peazer, was in a car accident. She’s not doing too well. We’re taking her into surgery now.” She repeats to me.

            “Um…okay.” I say on the brink of crying.

            “I’m sorry sir” she says and hangs up.

            I was gonna propose to Danielle tonight.

            We’ve had our up and downs, but I was certain that she was the one!

            She helped me through everything, from One Direction’s first tour with the X Factor to now.

            We broke up a couple times, but we got back together.

            Now we just get back together and I’m possibly gonna lose her again.

            I mean I know it’s too fast since getting back together, but it just felt right, like I have to do it.

            I love her, I really do.

            I hop in my car and drive to the hospital.

            I park my car and walk into the emergency doors.

            “Danielle Peazer’s room, please.” I state.

            “Hasn’t anybody called you?” the receptionist asks.

            I shake my head no, fearing for the worst.

            “I’m sorry, but she didn’t make it through surgery.” The receptionist breaks to me.

            What?


	4. Erika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I walk to the receptionist desk and ask, “Deborah Stowe”
> 
> “Has anybody called you?” she asked
> 
> “Well yes, but it was to tell me that she was in a car accident. I dropped my phone after that and said I was on my way.” I explain to her.
> 
> “Well I’ll page the doctor on her case and he can explain.” She says holding up the phone and pressing some buttons.
> 
> I take a seat in the waiting room when I notice a guy not far from me, crying.
> 
> I move closer to him before asking, “Are you okay?”

            I’m on the top of the world right now!

            I mean my mom is in town, I talked to a really cute guy, and I got a job promotion!

            My mom is in town because of my promotion and the cute guy was when I was getting my coffee this morning.

            I was in my apartment waiting for my mom so we could go out to celebrate. I invited the cute guy that I was flirting with me, but just as friends!

            I mean he’s cute and all and he’s what I’m looking for, but I just like him and just as friends.

            I got ready about an hour ago. I got off work early because of the celebration.

            God, where could she be?

            I tried to text her but her phone is off.

            That’s weird usually her phone is always on.

            All of a sudden I get a phone call from an unfamiliar number.

            “Hello?” I say.

            “Hello Ms. Stowe?” I hear a woman ask.

            “This is her. May I ask who’s calling?” I ask.

            “Yes this is London Medical Hospital and I needed to inform you that your mother was in a terrible car accident” she breaks to me.

            I drop my phone on my couch and start to cry.

            I quickly pick up my phone realizing I dropped it.

            “I’m on my way!” I say to her grabbing my keys and wallet and walking out of my apartment.

            I run to my car and start it up.

            I drive out of the parking lot heading towards the hospital.

            Just when my day and life was going right, something happens.

            Why me?

            I reach the hospital and park and run through the emergency room doors.

            I walk to the receptionist desk and ask, “Deborah Stowe”

            “Has anybody called you?” she asked

            “Well yes, but it was to tell me that she was in a car accident. I dropped my phone after that and said I was on my way.” I explain to her.

            “Well I’ll page the doctor on her case and he can explain.” She says holding up the phone and pressing some buttons.

            I take a seat in the waiting room when I notice a guy not far from me, crying.

            I move closer to him before asking, “Are you okay?”

            “Y-yeah I’m fine” he says to me.

            I let it go before I hear him let out a sob.

            “I know I’m just a stranger, but you can always talk to me. If you want!” I say to him.

            “I’ll think about it.” He says.

            “Ms. Stowe?” I hear a male voice call.

            I stand up and go to him.

            “I’m sorry, she didn’t make it.” He breaks to me.

            I fall to the ground and start to cry.

            It’s like a constant waterfall coming out of my eyes.

            I can’t believe this.


	5. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wanna talk?” I soothe to her.
> 
> She shakes her head no and stands up.
> 
> I stand up with her and look in her eyes.
> 
> Wow, she has eyes just like me and Danielle.
> 
> “I-I gotta go” she says in a rush and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple chapters will be between Liam and my POV.

            I stopped crying long enough to hear the doctor say, “I’m sorry, she didn’t make it”

            I look to see the girl that was trying to talk to me earlier fall to the ground crying.

            She’s dealing with the same pain as me.

            I go to her and rub her back, “It’s gonna be okay”

            She looks at me and starts to cry again.

            What did I say?

            I hear her mumble, “It’s never gonna be okay.”

            “Wanna talk?” I soothe to her.

            She shakes her head no and stands up.

            I stand up with her and look in her eyes.

            Wow, she has eyes just like me and Danielle.

            “I-I gotta go” she says in a rush and leaves.

            I wonder if I’ll see her again.

            I walk out of the hospital and drive to Louis’ house because that’s where me and Dani were meeting all the boys.

            I walk in the door and hear, “CONGRATULATIONS!”

            I walk to the couch and start to cry again.

            Harry’s the first one to come comfort me.

            “She said no?” he asked.

            I take a couple breaths before saying, “She’s gone, she’s gone forever!”

            I can tell the boys look confuse so I turn on the TV, which by happen to be on E! News.

            “In other news, we just got informed that Danielle Peazer has died from her injuries in a car accident.” Terrance says.

            I hear them all gasp and next thing I’m in a group hug with them.

            I start to cry again knowing that she’s gone.


	6. Erika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom’s funeral was last week.
> 
> I was crying so much that as soon as I got to my apartment I fell asleep as soon as I got home.
> 
> The last time I lost someone it was my dad and that was when I was younger.
> 
> It took me a while to visit his grave after he passed away and when I did visit it I cried all the way back home to my mom.
> 
> I decided that since I live in London that mom should be buried here so I can see her more often.
> 
> Everyone that could show up to mom’s funeral and people tried to comfort me but it didn’t work.

            Mom’s funeral was last week.

            I was crying so much that as soon as I got to my apartment I fell asleep as soon as I got home.

            The last time I lost someone it was my dad and that was when I was younger.

            It took me a while to visit his grave after he passed away and when I did visit it I cried all the way back home to my mom.

            I decided that since I live in London that mom should be buried here so I can see her more often.

            Everyone that could show up to mom’s funeral and people tried to comfort me but it didn’t work.

            I shut everyone out and just focused on my job and talking to a bunch of random guys at bars and at the coffee shop.

            It was working until one evening I broke down while having meaningless sex.

            We stopped and he asked if everything was all right, like he actually cared.

            I told him everything that happened and then he left saying, “sorry for your lost”

            I sat in my bed just thinking of all the memories I had with my mom.

            How happy we were when I got the job for DANCO! Management and moving to London, she wouldn’t let me go there alone though so I dragged my two best friends with me.

            We made memories while we lived together then Brittany found a guy and moved in with him.

            Then it was me and Elizabeth, we had our fair share of parties and guys until she met this blonde guy and decided to move out.

            Then it was just me, my fair share of guys and drinks coming along lovely.

            My job was moving fast and if I wanted a job then I would have to beat other people to the punch.

            Every position I got was because I worked my butt off to get them.

            My mom was so proud of me living my dream life.

            She loved the fact that I was living my life and that she could come visit me anytime.

            When I told her my most recent promotion she told me that a visit and a celebration were in order and that I should invite all my friends.

            I told everyone that I knew including my co-workers. They were all excited about it because they knew I had the best parties with a lot of liquor.

            I didn’t expect that the day to be me losing my mom and having to cancel the party.

            That night when I got back from the hospital I took 3 bottles out of my cupboard and turned on my TV which by happened to be on E! News.

            “In other news, we just got informed that Danielle Peazer has died from her injuries in car accident” Terrance says.

            They showed the picture of the guy that I saw at the hospital.

            “Danielle was the girlfriend of One Direction’s Liam Payne; we will keep you guys updated throughout the week” he says.

            OMG that’s why he was crying, he just lost his girlfriend. That’s why he made the move to comfort me because he was going through the same pain.


	7. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay guys you have a week off because another management team invited us to a funeral for one of their workers” Paul said.  
>  I groan while everyone else cheers.  
>  Danielle’s funeral was a couple days ago and we were due for a break.

            “Okay guys you have a week off because another management team invited us to a funeral for one of their workers” Paul said.

            I groan while everyone else cheers.

            Danielle’s funeral was a couple days ago and we were due for a break.

            I was still mourning over Danielle and what happened.

            “What team member was it?” I asked all of a sudden.

            “It was their head member’s mom. She died in a car accident that happened around the time of Dani’s” Paul said.

            “Her name, Paul?!” I asked a bit annoyed.

            “Her name is Erika Stowe” Paul answers.

            Stowe, Stowe why does that sound familiar.

            Then it comes back.

            _*Flashback*_

_“Ms. Stowe?” the doctor asks._

_The girl that I was sitting beside stands up and walks to the doctor._

_“I’m sorry, she didn’t make it” he tells her._

_I see her fall to the ground shaking and trembling._

_*End of flashback*_

I start to cry again because she was going through the same thing I was. The pain, the agony, the hurt; she was going through it and I couldn’t help.

            “Hey mate, it’s gonna be okay” I hear Niall say.

            “No, I know who the girl is, well I kinda know her. It’s a long story.” I admit.

            “Well explain, we have all day” Niall says.

            “Okay, well when Dani got into the car accident I rushed to the hospital, but when I got there they told me she didn’t make it. I sat in the waiting room crying because I didn’t want to believe it all of a sudden this girl runs in asking for I’m guessing at the time her mom’s room. Well she sat down on the other end of the waiting room when she saw me crying and came to sit by me. She tried to comfort me but I didn’t want it.” I start to say.

            They all look at me expectantly so I continue on, “When the doctor called her by her last name I knew that she was getting bad news. After the doctor told her that she lost her mom, she collapsed to the ground crying. I tried to comfort her, but she was like me and didn’t want it. She got up and I stood up right after her and notice her eyes…” I waver off.

            “They were like Danielle’s weren’t they?” I hear Harry ask.

            I shake my head yes.

            “She might help you get over her, you need to find her” Harry says.

            “If I find her, you better keep your hands off of her, same goes for you Zayn” I warn.

            “Man, if I’m high anything can happen, I’m not responsible for it” Zayn retorts.

            I just roll my eyes.

            I hope I see her again.


	8. Eleanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once getting to know Sean more, I started to fall in love with him.  
>  We admitted to each other one night that we were falling for each other.  
>  That’s when we it all started. The love, the romance, and then one night the conception.  
>  Right now I’ve been so horny that I need Sean, so I called him and he came.

            “Oh Sean, right there!” I moaned out.

            God he was so much better than Louis!

            Yes, I’m having an affair with Niall’s best mate.

            We’ve been having this affair since Louis and Niall are on tour.

            With Louis on tour it was much easier for me to get to know Sean more.

            Once getting to know Sean more, I started to fall in love with him.

            We admitted to each other one night that we were falling for each other.

            That’s when we it all started. The love, the romance, and then one night the conception.

            Right now I’ve been so horny that I need Sean, so I called him and he came.

            “El, what did you need?” he asked as soon as he came into the door.

            “I need you, like NEED you” I tell him emphasizing the second ‘need’.

            He makes an ‘o’ as if realization hit and ran up to me and picked me up and threw me on the couch and hovered over me.

            “Do you really want this? I don’t want Louis or Niall to be pissed.” He asks.

            “YESSSS! Now let’s get this over with!” I exclaim.

            He nods and we start to have a snogging session with clothes flying everywhere.

            Finally we’re naked; Sean gives me one last kiss before we have rocking sex.


	9. Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell?” I never gave her permission to leave the house.  
>  I go to the microwave and see that she made lasagna. I warm it up and wait for it to beep.  
>  While I’m waiting I text Elizabeth to check on her.  
>  Where are you? ~Ni

            I get home to see that all the lights are off.

            I’m guessing Elizabeth was tired waiting up for me.

            I walk to our bedroom and see that she’s not there.

            I walk to the kitchen and see a note from her.

            _Went out with friends, be back later._

_Dinner is in the microwave._

_Don’t wait up._

_Xoxo-Elizabeth_

            “What the hell?” I never gave her permission to leave the house.

            I go to the microwave and see that she made lasagna. I warm it up and wait for it to beep.

            While I’m waiting I text Elizabeth to check on her.

            _Where are you? ~Ni_

No time later I get a response back from her.

            _Out with Erika and Brittany? My two best friends? Erika’s mom just died and she really needed a night out. ~Elizabeth_

Oh those two. The ones that she used to live with before I met her.

            Wait a minute, Erika? That name sounds familiar.

            Where have I heard that name? I text Elizabeth back with a response.

  1. _1._ _I never gave you permission for you to go out. 2. You should have texted me first. 3. You’re in big trouble when you get back and 4. Who is Erika? Like who does she work for? ~Ni_



I hear the microwave beep and I stand up and take the plate out and sit back down to see I have a new message.

  1. _1._ _You weren’t home. 2. She’s my best friend who needs help. 3. Fine with me. 4. She’s the top team leader for DANCO! Management. And 5. Even though you’re part of One Direction you’re lucky I haven’t told Erika or Brittany about it. Also why did you want to know about Erika? It’s not like you’ve cared before. ~Elizabeth_



God I hate her so much but at the same time I love her to death. How she did this to me is beyond me!

            I text her back

            _Well sorry I wasn’t home, you should’ve texted me. I was just wondering because we have a week off because of her. I’m not complaining. So when can I meet her? ~Ni_

I wait for her to text me back all while eating.

            I hear my phone beep and look to see that it’s her.

            _When you clean up your damn act! That’s when, other than that no way in hell am I having her meet you. Hey how’s Liam doing? ~Elizabeth_

Damn, she really didn’t want me to meet her friends. Oh well, I’ll end up seeing Erika at the funeral.

            _You ain’t the boss of me, also I’ll see her at the funeral. Paul is making us go, so Liam will be there. Liam is doing okay; he’s really heartbroken but has met Erika already._

Either she’s in shock or she is driving on why she hasn’t responded back yet.

            I go up to our bedroom and just relax there until I heard the annoying beep again indicating that she texted me back.

            _Well I guess you’re you can wait till then! How does Liam already know Erika? Even without me saying anything to her? Maybe they’ll see each other again._

I looked over her text a couple more times.

            Maybe they will meet again.

            I hope so because they seem like Liam already fancies her.


	10. Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Erika, Erika! Calm down!!!!” I say to her trying to relax her, but not working.  
>  I hear her sobbing because the funeral is coming up soon and she can’t handle to pressure of going through another funeral.  
>  She’s been through so much and she deserves a lot more than what she’s been through.  
>  “Erika! Deep breaths! In your nose; out your mouth” I instructed her.  
>  I hear her breathe in and hear a shaken breath out into the receiver.  
>  She does this a couple times before she speaks.

            “Erika, Erika! Calm down!!!!” I say to her trying to relax her, but not working.

            I hear her sobbing because the funeral is coming up soon and she can’t handle to pressure of going through another funeral.

            She’s been through so much and she deserves a lot more than what she’s been through.

            “Erika! Deep breaths! In your nose; out your mouth” I instructed her.

            I hear her breathe in and hear a shaken breath out into the receiver.

            She does this a couple times before she speaks.

            “I’m surrounded by alcohol and I’m almost out. I’m also tempted to go get more, but I’m extremely intoxicated so that would be bad, also I’ve been crying so it would be a bad idea for me to drive, right? She asked giggling a bit.

            “Yes it would be a very bad idea for you to drive. How about I come over?” I asked.

            She’s still giggling before she answers, “Yeah and mind picking up more alcohol and Brittany on the way?” she asked.

            Yeah, sure!” I say grabbing my keys.

            I just finished cooking and Niall won’t be back for a while, so he shouldn’t mind if I’m out with Erika and Brittany.

            I leave a note for him and head out to get Brittany and more alcohol for Erika.

            I arrive at her house entering without permission because I still have the key to the place.

            Me and Britt enter it seeing the place is a complete mess. There’s alcohol everywhere and take out all over the place.

            Before me and Brittany head up to her room we decide to clean up a bit because it needed it.

            We get halfway through everything when we hear a door close and footsteps come towards the kitchen.

            We see Erika in pajamas bottoms and a sports bra with her glasses on for a first in a really long time.

            Her hair is greasy and up in a messy bun, she smells of alcohol and god knows what!

            “Girl before we start on the alcohol let’s get you in the shower, then you can sit down and continue on this lovely alcohol binge.” I say to her.

            Brittany nods in agreement and starts to move towards her before she takes a step back.

            “Erika…what’s the matter?” Britt asks.

            “Everything is the matter!!! Everything is fucked up beyond fucked up!!” she yells.

            She falls to the ground and starts to cry again.

            We run to her and pull her into a group hug that she so longed needed.

            She grabs hold of our shirts and pulls us closer if that was possible.

            She just continues to sob and shake with each cry of wanting her mom back.

            It’s sad really because she was closest to her mom after her dad passed away.

            I feel my phone vibrate and I check to see who it is.

            It’s Niall. OF COURSE IT’S NIALL! OF ALL FUCKING PEOPLE!

            GOD, he irritates me.

            Abusive asshole! I hate him sometimes and love him at the same time.

            I send a quick reply back to him and get back to Erika only to get another message from him.

            I read it and think ‘how in hell does he own me! He’s a fucking asshole’. He told me that I’m gonna get punished for leaving without texting him or calling about anything.

            Why does it matter to him? He never really cared for my friends so why care now?

            God he’s so annoying! I reply back to his text.

            We just continued on with our argument while I’m trying to comfort Erika.

            God he’s such an inconsiderate bastard.

            Wait, what he has a week off and is going to the funeral. How the hell?

            How the hell does Liam know Erika? I’ve never mentioned anything about Niall or One Direction.

            I asked him how he knew her and he responded back.

            What? At the hospital? Damn!

            I hear Erika continue to sob.

            “Erika, it’ll be okay” I told her.

            “H-How c-can y-you say t-that?” she sobbed.

            “Because you’re a strong woman and you can get through it.” I told her.

            “O-okay…I need to shower.” She finally agrees to.

            “Yeah, yeah ya do!” Britt and I say in agreement.

            We all laugh together and she finally gets up and walks up to the stairs and into her bathroom.

            She strips and we wait outside for her.

            After what seems like an hour we knocked on the door.

            “Erika! Are you okay?” we asked.

            There’s no answer, so we knock again.

            “ERIKA!” We yell.

            Still no answer, we see if the door is unlocked. Luckily for us it was so we walked into her singing “Over Again” by One Direction.

            I’m surprised she knew about the song she wasn’t really into that stuff.

            “Erika?” we say as she continues to sing.

            “ERIKA!” we yell at her.

            She stops abruptly and looks through the glass window.

            “Y-yeah?” she sniffles.

            “Are you almost done?” I asked.

            “Um…yeah” she confirms.

            I grab a towel and hold it out for her to take when she gets out.

            After about 10 more minutes, she finally comes out of the shower and grabs the towel and wraps it around her.

            “Finally!” we exclaimed.

            “Yeah, yeah. Now where’s my alcohol?” she asked.

            “Downstairs.” I state.

            She just walks to her room and changes then walks down to find the liquor I brought.

            I really need her to get back to normal


	11. Erika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So who was texting you?” I asked Elizabeth.  
>  “Oh just my boyfriend” she responds.  
>  “You’re still with that dick!” I exclaim.  
>  She nods and I just laugh.

            “So who was texting you?” I asked Elizabeth.

            “Oh just my boyfriend” she responds.

            “You’re still with that dick!” I exclaim.

            She nods and I just laugh.

            “What?! He might be a dick but hell he’s amazing in bed!” she defends.

            I hold my hands up, surrendering to her. I hate when she gets defensive with him.

            I mean I can tell she’s happy, but also I can something’s up with the relationship.

            I’ve never met the guy! All I know is that he’s blonde and Irish.

            “Well he might be amazing in bed, but that’s no reason for him to be the way he is” I say to her.

            She just rolls her eyes and takes a swig of vodka.

            I really shouldn’t be drinking because I’ve drank enough already, but I really don’t care.

            “You should probably stop drinking. You need to busy yourself with something else than alcohol” I hear Elizabeth say.

            “I know! It’s just last time I tried to busy myself it was softball. There’s no softball around here. So how else am I going to do it?” I ask.

            “Try actually dating instead of meaningless sex. I mean you never know, the right guy just might turn up when you least expect it.” She advises me.

            “Yeah maybe.” I agree.


	12. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “El, I’m home” I yell through our flat.  
>  I hear nothing and walk to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water then head upstairs to change.  
>  “El?” I yell again.  
>  Still no response, I wonder where she is?

            “El, I’m home” I yell through our flat.

            I hear nothing and walk to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water then head upstairs to change.

            “El?” I yell again.

            Still no response, I wonder where she is?

            I walk up the stairs and look in the bathroom and see that she’s not there.

            “Eleanor? Where are you?” I yell again.

            I mean there are not very many places she can hide.

            I walk into our bedroom and see her sleeping peacefully.

            I walk towards her and see another body besides her.

            Sean. What is he doing here?

            I look and see that they are both naked.

            They did not!

            I decide to take actions in my own hands and rip the blanket from their bodies.

            “ELEANOR! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?” I am furious with her.

            “Because, I was lonely and you were on tour” she retorts.

            “LONELY MY ASS! YOU HAVE FRIENDS EL! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?” I yell at her.

            “Since the beginning of the TMH tour” she explained

            “Wow El, wow. Just get the fuck out of my house and take him with you. Oh and Sean, not only did you lose me as a friend you’re gonna lose Niall too. Hope you’re happy.” I say calmed down a bit.

            I walk out of the room and down to the kitchen to fix me some food.

            I hear the door open then close signaling that they left.

            I text my mum telling her what has just happened.


	13. Perrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you’re not worried that while we’re on tour coming up in the next couple days?” Jesy asks.  
>  I shake my head no, “I trust him fully.”  
>  We continue our shopping for the rest of the day getting clothes for our America tour.  
>  I’m really excited about going to America because Zayn has told me all the fans over there are really nice…when they want to be.

            I was out shopping with Jade, Jesy, and Leigh-Anne for our upcoming tour.

            “Hey, how are you and Zayn going?” Jesy asks me.

            “We’re doing great! He’s about go on tour next month or so.” I tell her.

            “So you’re not worried that while we’re on tour coming up in the next couple days?” Jesy asks.

            I shake my head no, “I trust him fully.”

            We continue our shopping for the rest of the day getting clothes for our America tour.

            I’m really excited about going to America because Zayn has told me all the fans over there are really nice…when they want to be.

            The girls and I decide to stay out a little longer and get something to eat at a nearby café. I order a salad and a coke because I wasn’t very hungry and started to dig in.

            We leave the café and head our separate ways. I decide to hail a taxi to get to my and Zayn’s flat quicker.

            I reach our flat in no time because traffic was light for once. I grab my bags and dig in my purse for my flat key.

            I walk up to the door of our flat and put the key in, thinking it was lock.

            I open the door and I never would believe what I saw.

            “WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE HELL IS SHE? WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE?” I yell as Zayn and the girl looks up.

            I notice Zayn was in mid-process of injecting some sort of drug in him.

            Never did I see this coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the girl? Any guesses?


	14. Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lets out a moan that can compete with a porn star and we just go at it.  
>  Her moans are marvelous, much better than Perrie’s. I don’t know how long I’ve been cheating on her for but I know it was a month after we started dating.

            “Elizabeth, are you sure you want to do this? I know how Niall can be, but do you really want to do this?” I asked her.

            “Babe, Niall won’t know a thing if you keep your mouth shut. I want a change. I mean Niall is great, trust me, but you’re mysterious and dark, something that Niall is not.” She explain to me

            I nod my head before saying, “Alright let’s go”, while entering her.

            She lets out a moan that can compete with a porn star and we just go at it.

            Her moans are marvelous, much better than Perrie’s. I don’t know how long I’ve been cheating on her for but I know it was a month after we started dating.

            God! Elizabeth is amazing! I can’t believe she would just cheat on Niall.

            She breaks my train of thought telling me she’s close.

            “Me too, babe” I say thrusting into her harder than I thought was possible.

            She clenched around me and I was done I cummed into her tight warm pussy and fell down on top of her.

            “God! That was fucking amazing, Zayn!” She pants out.

            “Yeah it was” I say getting off of her and looking for my needle. After that I really needed a hit.

            Elizabeth puts her clothes back on and lay down on the couch bout to fall asleep.

            I was in mid-process of injecting Heroin in my system when I hear the door open.

            I look up and see a very pissed off Perrie.

            Oh shit.

            “WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE HELL IS SHE? WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE?” she yells pointing to Elizabeth.

            Elizabeth shoots up from her position and looks at Perrie.

            “Baby, it’s not what it looks like.” I try to explain.

            “Oh really? It looks like you just done fucking some random chick and injecting some sort of drug in ya! Zayn what the hell happened to ya? You’re about to go on fucking tour in about a month!” she remind me.

            “Pez, I do it on tour too, don’t be too shocked.” I state bluntly.

            Now she’s really pissed off.

            “Zayn Malik until you figure out what the fuck is wrong with you we’re through!” she says stomping out of the flat and slamming the door make picture frames fall of the walls and a vase to shatter on the hardwood floor.

            She’s really pissed at me.

            I don’t know how I’m gonna make it up to her.

            “I’m just gonna head back to Ni.” Elizabeth says grabbing her shoes, coat and clutch.

            She walks out closing the door lightly.

            Now I’m all alone.

            What am I gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet none of you saw that coming! Oh my what's gonna happen?!


	15. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go to a club by myself.  
>  Lou couldn’t come because something with Eleanor (I wasn’t really paying attention).  
>  Li, well, he is still trying to get over Dani and find that Stowe chick.  
>  Zayn, well he just wants to be alone (no surprise there)  
>  Ni, well, he’s been looking for his new love interest and she disappeared somewhere.  
>  So here I am at some random club drinking away.

            I decided to go to a club by myself.

            Lou couldn’t come because something with Eleanor (I wasn’t really paying attention).

            Li, well, he is still trying to get over Dani and find that Stowe chick.

            Zayn, well he just wants to be alone (no surprise there)

            Ni, well, he’s been looking for his new love interest and she disappeared somewhere.

            So here I am at some random club drinking away.

            I decide to head to dance floor and find a pretty girl with long black hair to dance with.

            She was of darker skin, but still fucking beautiful.

            I start to grind behind her.

            After a while she starts to grind back and put an arm around my neck and looks at me.

            “What’s your name?” I asked her.

            “Kat, it’s short for Kathleen” she tells me, “What’s yours?”

            “I’m Harry” I tell her.

            “As in the one from that bubblegum pop boyband?” she asks.

            “That would be the one” I confirm

            “Well it’s nice to meet you” she says.

            “Same here. Hey, wanna come back to my place?” I asked her.

            She nods her head and grinds on me harder.

            “K-keep doing that we won’t make it back to my place” I warn her.

            She does it one more time and I grab her hand and lead her out to my car getting hit with flashes from the paps.

            “GET A PROPER JOB YOU FUCKING DICKS!” I yell at them.

            They all back up after that and I make my way to the car.

            We jump in and I drive at a fast speed and get to my place in no time.

            I jump out and get the door for her.

            I close the door and push her on it, kissing her.

            She’s like a drug, I can taste the alcohol on her, but also mint, and mango.

            God she’s smells sooo good.

            I start to walk backwards without breaking the kiss.

            I break it off and turn around to open the door.

            It was hard with her kissing my neck and palming me through my pants.

            I finally get the door open.

            Let the fun begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Kat? Any guesses?


	16. Erika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I know where I’ve seen him. He’s part of One Direction.  
>  “As in the one from that bubblegum pop boyband?” I ask.  
>  “That would be the one” he confirms.  
>  “Well it’s nice to meet you” I say grinding on him harder.

            “Kat, it’s short for Kathleen” I say to the guy behind me.

            I mean he looks familiar, but I can’t pinpoint it, but I know he looks familiar.

            “What’s yours?” I ask him.

            “I’m Harry” he responds.

            Okay, now I know where I’ve seen him. He’s part of One Direction.

            “As in the one from that bubblegum pop boyband?” I ask.

            “That would be the one” he confirms.

            “Well it’s nice to meet you” I say grinding on him harder.

            “Same here. Hey, wanna come back to my place?” he asks.

            I’m so intoxicated by alcohol I simply nod my head.

            “K-keep doing that we won’t make it back to my place.” He warns me.

            I grind really hard on him one last time before he grabs my hand and drags me out of the club.

            Once out of the club, all I see are flashes of lights that are more likely the paps.

            How they found me or him is a mystery.

            “GET A PROPER JOB YOU FUCKING DICKS!” I hear Harry yell to them.

            They soon back up and we make it to his car.

            I jump into the passenger side of the car, while Harry gets into the driver’s side.

            He’s driving at a high speed pace and we reach his flat in no time.

            He gets out and comes and opens my door.

            I get out only to be pinned back onto the now closed door.

            He’s kissing me hard and I can taste alcohol, strawberries, and a hint of mint.

            He smells soooo fantastic.

            He starts to walk backwards without breaking the kiss and reaches his door.

             He breaks the kiss, but that doesn’t stop me from palming him through his pants and sucking on his neck.

            He finally opens the door and that’s when the fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm Kat! It's an alias name!


	17. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We reach my bedroom and I throw her on the bed.  
> She lets out a squeal and I climb back up to her.  
> I start to make out with her before breaking it and going to her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this is mature! There will be sex def in this chapter!

            We reach my bedroom and I throw her on the bed.

            She lets out a squeal and I climb back up to her.

            I start to make out with her before breaking it and going to her neck.

            I find her sweet spot and she lets out a moan which encourages me to continue on.

            I suck on it until I know there will be a deep purple mark on her neck.

            “God! Where have you been all my life?” I asked her.

            “With all the wrong men.” She responds.

            I start to trail kisses until I reach her top. I pull it over her head and realize she has no bra.

            “Cheeky” I say, with an evil smirk.

            She moans out and bucks her hips up.

            I’m gonna ruin her. Ruin her so she’ll come running back to me.

            I start to tease her some more by messing with her nipples.

            I start to kiss down her stomach until I reach the waistband of her jeans.

            I button them and take the zipper in my mouth and pull down.

            She bucks her hips again and I take my hands and keep her held down.

            I pull off her jeans and her panties in one swift move.

            I breathe over her core and she lets out a moan that is a shitload better than a porn star.

            “What do you want?” I ask her

            “J-Just fuck me already!” she screams.

            I take one lick of her folds before taking off my clothes and kiss back up her until I reach her lips.

            “You’re addicting” I say to her.

            “I can say the same” she retorts.

            I tease her a little more by putting my tip in her.

            “Ruin me!” she screams and that’s all it takes for me to shove my whole length in her and start to thrust with no mercy.

            I continue to hear her moan every other cuss word and my name.

            God she’s stunning. I continue going for what seems like hours still not having reaching my high.

            “OH GOD HARRY, RIGHT THERE I’M BOUT TO COME!” she yells at me.

            That gave me more energy to finish her off. I start to pound in her with no mercy hitting that spot in her every time.

            “RIGHT THERE!” She yells and releases around my cock.

            She clenches around me and that makes me go nuts and go harder until I finally reach my high and finish in her.

            I do a couple more thrusts and pull out of her and fall into bed beside her.

            I pull her into me and we fall asleep.


	18. Erika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “G’morning, love” he says in a very low, raspy morning voice.  
>  God! That’s so hot!  
>  I wonder how Liam would sound with morning voice.  
>  “He sounds wonderful in the morning.” He says.  
>  “Huh?” I ask.  
>  “Liam, if you’re wondering he sounds wonderful in the morning” Harry says again.

            God! He was so fucking good.

            A tease, but it felt so good.

            I look at the clock and see that its almost 6 in the morning.

            I detangle myself from him and start to look for my clothes.

            I was so in my thoughts I didn’t hear him wake up.

            “G’morning, love” he says in a very low, raspy morning voice.

            God! That’s so hot!

            I wonder how Liam would sound with morning voice.

            “He sounds wonderful in the morning.” He says.

            “Huh?” I ask.

            “Liam, if you’re wondering he sounds wonderful in the morning” Harry says again.

            “Oh, how do you know?” I ask.

            “Well, ‘Kat’ I’m in the boyband with him, so I have to see him” Harry reminds me, putting quotations around my alias.

            “Oh. Well I better get going. I have a funeral to attend today” I say to him.

            “So do I! Wanna be my date to it?” he asks.

            “Depends who’s funeral are you going to?” I asked.

            “One of the other management team’s leader’s moms passed away. Simon gave us the week off so we could go to it. I highly doubt the rest of the boys are going and I don’t want to go alone.” He explains.

            “Okay well, that is the one I’m going to also” I say to him.

            He nods and asks for my address and I give it to him.

            “That’s not far from here” he says.

            “Well then I can just walk home then. Unless you wanna take me back to get my car?” I asked.

            “Yeah, I can do that for such a pretty girl” he says putting some clothes on.

            He gives me a kiss on the lips before doing it again and deepening it.

            I moan a little before I pull away, “My car please?” I ask.

            He grabs his keys, wallet and phone while I finish getting dressed and grabbing my clutch.

            I walk down to the front door and see him in there waiting for me.

            “Ready to go?” he asked.

            I just nod my head and I see there are a shitload of fans outside.

            “Ummm…I’m gonna have to call Paul” he says getting his phone out and dialing a number.

            “Yeah Paul? We need some help? Like NOW!” Harry demands.

            I just look at all the fans and I know what they are thinking.

            They know who I am, the actual me.

            “Okay back inside until Paul gets here” he says.

            “They know who I am” I say quietly.

            “No they don’t” he calms.

            “Yes, they do. Harry I am the girl that Liam knows! I am not ‘Kat’ I’m Erika! I went by ‘Kat’ to get away from the pity parties.” I explain to him.

            “Yeah I know who you were as soon as I saw you.” He says.

            “Why didn’t you say anything?” I asked.

            “Because I don’t do pity parties, I do one night stands.” He says.

            “So that was all I was?” I asked.

            “Actually no, I wanna be more, but Liam would kill me” he says.

            “Well, you’re gonna have to find a different girl. I fell in love with Liam and I don’t even know who he is truly.” I say.

            He looks down and nods.

            I hear someone knocking on the door.


	19. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God! Why am I so stupid?” I ask to myself.  
> “Because you found and slept with someone that I’m starting to fall for.” I hear a voice call out.  
> Liam.

            I can’t believe she shot me down.

            What does Liam have that I don’t?

            I decide that Paul should take Erika to get her car.

            I wasn’t in the mood anymore to deal with her.

            I think I was actually falling for her.

            She seemed so right for me, but she didn’t feel the same way.

            “God! Why am I so stupid?” I ask to myself.

            “Because you found and slept with someone that I’m starting to fall for.” I hear a voice call out.

            Liam.

            “Li, yes I knew it was her, but we we’re completely wasted. She told me her name was ‘Kat’ and so I let her be that. I’m sorry Li.” I apologize.

            “It’s gonna take a lot more than an ‘I’m sorry’ to make up for what you did. Haz, I’ve been looking for her and I couldn’t find her. Her work wouldn’t give me her address and she’s not listed in the phone book. You decided to be selfish and not call me to tell me you found her. I really thought we we’re in this together” he rants.

            “We are LiLi, we are! I promise, but…uh…one other thing about her.” I start to say.

            Liam looks at me as for me to continue, “I’m going with her to her mom’s funeral”

            “YOU’RE WHAT?!?” He yells.

            “As again, you’re not going because you’re not ready to see another dead person. So I asked her to be my date.” I tell him.

            “Call her right now and tell her you’re not able to go but you have a replacement!” Liam demands.

            “That’s the thing I have her flat address, but not her number” I say handing him the piece of paper that she wrote on.

            He takes it and leaves my flat without another word.

            Guess I’ll be going to the funeral by myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Liam's Pissed and Harry now doesn't have a date.


	20. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe Harry.  
>  I’m starting to fall for this girl and what does he do.  
>  He sleeps with her, he fucking sleeps with her.  
>  I’m glad he gave me the piece of paper with her address on it. I look to see that it’s not far from where I live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your tissues gals! I cried while writing this part! It's sooooo sad!

            I can’t believe Harry.

            I’m starting to fall for this girl and what does he do.

            He sleeps with her, he fucking sleeps with her.

            I’m glad he gave me the piece of paper with her address on it. I look to see that it’s not far from where I live.

            I decide to call Louis and tell him the address and to just go there.

            Yes, I know Louis just broke up with Eleanor but he needs to have some company and so does Erika.

            Harry is right I’m not ready to go to another funeral not after Dani’s.

            I think I owe her a visit and maybe sing her a little song.     

            I walk through the graveyard and see the setup for a funeral.

            I bypass it and walk to Dani’s gravestone.

            I take a seat in front of it and look at the picture of her.

            “Dani, I know you can hear me. I know that I miss you sooo much” I start to say, my vision blurring.

            I try to hold back to tears and continue to talk to her.

            I decide to sing her the one song that describes this moment.

_“Shut the door_

_Turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this; even though I try.”_

            I continue to sing to her:

_“Hearts beat harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_I head into the chorus while crying:_

_“If we could only have this live for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I’ll be your life, you voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart_

_It’s breathing for this moment inside I’ll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today”_

            I start to sing Niall’s part of the song:

_“Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don’t wanna be reminded_

_Don’t wanna be seen_

_Don’t wanna be without you_

_My judgment’s clouded like tonight’s sky”_

_Then Louis’:_

_“Hands are silent_

_Voice is numb_

_Try to scream out my lungs_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face”_

            I repeat the chorus:

_“If we could only have this life_

_For one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I’ll be your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart_

_Is breathing for this moment in time_

_I’ll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today”_

            I jump right into Zayn’s part:

_“Flashing lights in my mind_

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

_There’s a numb in my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

_There’s a pile of my clothes_

_At the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all”_

_I finish the song:_

_“You know I’ll be your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart_

_Is breathing for this moment in time_

_I’ll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today”_

            I hear someone behind me crying.

            I turn around and see that it’s Erika.

            “Hi,” I say to her.

            “Hi, that was beautiful” she says to me.

            “Yeah I decided to visit her and sing to her” I tell her.

            She just nods and sits next to me.

            “I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m the girl from the hospital. Over there…” she says pointing to the funeral setting, “is my mom’s funeral and a crazy man named Louis Tomlinson sent me over here to talk to you.”

            “Well I’m grateful that Louis did that. He’s much better than Harry” I say.

            Her eyes go wide at the realization of what happened last night.

            “I’m so sorry Liam, I was really drunk and I just needed something to keep my mind off of today.” She begs to me.

            “It’s okay, I was madder at Harry then you. Hey, when your mom’s funeral is over with wanna come back to my place and watch a movie and get to know each other?” I ask her.

            “Yeah, it would be nice to get to know someone who understands me.” She says.

            “Okay, cool. Um…I’ll be waiting over by the car you and Louis took. Just meet me there, yeah?” I asked.

            “Or you could join me? It would be nice to have a shoulder to cry on.” She says to me.

            “Nah, Louis is really good at that. You’ll be fine. I’ll be waiting over there.” I say pointing to the car she got out of.

            She nods her head and gets off the ground.

            She brushes herself off before saying, “Goodbye for now, Liam”

            I reply back to her, “Goodbye for now, Erika”

            She walks away and to Louis who has his hand held out.

            I watch her grab it and he pulls her into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sob* So sad!


	21. Erika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s gonna be okay, love” I hear Louis tell me.  
>  I just nod my head and start to walk to take my seat.  
>  Louis takes a seat next to me and Harry beside him.  
>  I see Elizabeth take a seat behind with Brittany.  
>  I also see a blonde haired guy sit beside Elizabeth and take her hand in his.

            “It’s gonna be okay, love” I hear Louis tell me.

            I just nod my head and start to walk to take my seat.

            Louis takes a seat next to me and Harry beside him.

            I see Elizabeth take a seat behind with Brittany.

            I also see a blonde haired guy sit beside Elizabeth and take her hand in his.

            I turn back around and Louis takes my hand in his and gives it a little squeeze.

            I turn and give him a week smile.

            “Hey everything’s gonna be okay. I’m right here if ya need me” he says in my ear.

            “Thank you, no offense I just wish Liam was here.” I say to him.

            “Yeah, I know. He wanted to be here too, but it would just be too hard for him.” Louis explained.

            I just nod my head as I hear the ceremony start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know some are long and some are short. This part I didnt want to go through the whole Funeral Ceremony.


	22. Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for the girl. I heard she was really close to her mum.  
>  I hear a sob and I know that it’s Erika because she’s the only one that is crying that hard.  
>  I notice that she puts her head on Louis shoulder before he starts to run a hand through her hair.

            I’m here at this funeral in the back and it makes me realize how life short really is.

            Like with Dani, she was so young and Liam was gonna propose.

            As for Erika’s mum, it’s just hurts. I never got to know her because of the different management teams.

            I feel bad for the girl. I heard she was really close to her mum.

            I hear a sob and I know that it’s Erika because she’s the only one that is crying that hard.

            I notice that she puts her head on Louis shoulder before he starts to run a hand through her hair.

            I wanna go up there and tell her everything is gonna be okay, but the state I’m in right now it’s a really bad idea to do that.

            I knew I shouldn’t have gone to the bar before coming here, but I needed something to get my mind off of Perrie.

            I hear the preacher announce that it’s time to say our dues her mum and Erika stands up after her friend handed her a rose.

            Erika walks to the casket and puts the flower on it and then kisses the casket saying something that I couldn’t hear.

            One by one people go up and say something then it’s my turn.

            “Um…even though I don’t really know your nor your daughter, I figured out she will get through this and that your raised a strong daughter.” I say to it.

            That’s when I hear a loud sob and turn and see Erika on the ground.

            I rush to her and kneel down. I start to rub soothing circles on her back trying to help her calm down.

            It works after a while and she starts to stand up.

            “Thank you…” she starts not knowing my name.

            “Zayn” I say.

            “Thank you Zayn” she says before taking Louis’ hand and walking back to the car.

            I see Liam and he opens the door for Louis and taking Erika to his car.

            Wonder what’s up with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went somewhere with Liam and Zayn is curious!


	23. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that within a month I would have to go to 2 funerals.  
>  First was Dani’s and that was just hell.  
>  Liam wouldn’t stop crying, just like Erika right now.

            I never thought that within a month I would have to go to 2 funerals.

            First was Dani’s and that was just hell.

            Liam wouldn’t stop crying, just like Erika right now.

            I feel her put her head on my shoulder and she sniffles listening to the preacher.

            I hear him announce that we can now say our final words to her mum.

            Erika is the first one as her friend hands her a rose.

            She puts it on the casket and says, “I will always love you, mom. No matter what! I know you’re in a happier place and I know you’re with dad.”

            That is just heartbreaking. I start to tear up a bit because that’s just so sad knowing that she thinks so positive about this.

            She stays standing up as I stand up.

            “I didn’t really know your daughter, but she’s an amazingly strong woman. She’s gonna do great. You would’ve been proud.” I say.

            I stay standing up and grab her hand, rubbing soothing circles into it.

            I watch as everyone else takes their turn and I see that Zayn is the last one.

            I didn’t really expect him to be here; I mean after what happened to Perrie, but I notice that he is a bit drunk.

            He says he final goodbye and I don’t feel Erika’s hand anymore.

            I look down and see her on the ground sobbing.

            It just breaks my heart.

            I see Zayn rushing to her and rubbing soothing circles onto her back.

            After a while she finally stands up and thanks Zayn.

            “Ready to go?” I ask her.

            She just nods her head and takes my hand in hers.

            We walk to the car where I see Liam.

            “Hey Li” I say to him

            He nods his head in acknowledgement.

            “I’m gonna go with Liam and hang out. He asked me earlier and it might help getting stuff off my mind” Erika explains to me.

            “Okay” I say before Liam opens the door and I slide in.

            He closes the door and I’m off back to my flat.


	24. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an update.

Okay so if you haven't read the "Not one, but two" recent update then here it is.

I'm working on this story and my other one and coming up with one shot ideas.

I don't have a laptop so I'm working on them through my phone but not posting any of the chapter or the parts to my stories.

As for the one shots I will post those because I don't care about formatting them like I do for the stories.

So for now kinda just continue to read all my stories and one shots and I promise as soon as I get a laptop I will be posting the stories' chapters!

Also as for now you can ask me any questions you please and also if you want ask character asks also. You can leave comments and I'll post the the questions as a separate chapter according to each story or one shot.

Please just live with me for now with updating!

I am really sorry for the readers who are reading and probably wondering why I haven't updated yet or for a while. Now you know why.

I love all my readers and am glad that you guys are enjoying everything!

So sit back and wait and updates will hopefully be coming soon!

Loads of love,  
Erika


	25. Liam's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nod my head and pull her into me, "thank you".
> 
> "For what?" She questions.
> 
> "For letting me take you out." I say to her.
> 
> She nods her head on my chest before saying, "it's a bad idea to get involved with me. I'm going down the road of destruction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! An update! If you love this story don't be afraid to comment! MWAH!

I watch as Louis' car leaves and now it's just me and Erika.

"Can we...um...go?" I hear her ask.

"Yeah. Come." I tell her.

She walks beside me and I can hear her sniffling.

"Ya know everything's gonna be alright." I soothe.

"I know. It's just hard to imagine that she's gone. Like one minute she's here then the next she's gone." She breathes.

I just nod and open the door for her.

She gets in and I run to the driver's side.

I slide in and start to car up.

We both put on our seat-belts and put the car in gear and drive off.

"Do you...um...mind if I go home to...uh...change?" I hear her question.

"Sure." I reply.

We drive a little bit longer until I reach her place.

"How?" She questions.

"Harry." I simply respond.

She nods her head before saying, "if you want to come in, you can, I'm gonna be a couple minutes."

"Sure." I replay.

She nods her head and gets out.

I shut off the car and get out; following her to her door.

She unlocks it and walks in with me not to far behind.

"You can just chill on the couch. I'll be back." She comments.

I just nod my head and sit down on the black leather couch.

I watch her as she goes up the stairs before turning my head and looking at the blank Telly.

I see that the remote is beside me and turn it on.

"In other news, the CEO of DANCO! Records has put out a statement about on of his employees." Terrance says.

"Right Terrance. According to him, his record is trying to figure out if Erika Stowe should be fired after recent events. They say that even though she's one of their best, her recent activity isn't what the company about." Gulianne says.

"Honestly G, they should just leave the woman. She's going through a rough time. Just let her personal life be her personal life." Terrance butts in.

"True. I mean my actions are ridiculous, but it's my personal life. It's really none of my boss' business." Erika says, making me jump.

"Jesus Christ! Ya scared me!" I yell.

"Sorry you just looked so relax. I'm ready to go." She retorts.

I turn off the Telly as she puts her peacoat on.

I stand up and open her door and let her walk through.

I shut the door before she locks it.

We walk down to the car and again I open the door for her.

She slides in, buckling up as I slide into my side.

I buckle up and start the car before shifting it into gear.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Somewhere to eat. I'm hungry." She claims.

I nod my head and start to head to a diner.

We reach the diner that I chose. It's a quiet diner with not very many people.

"Why here?" She questions.

"There's no fans or paparazzi. Less likely for a scandal." I explain.

She nods her head as we enter the diner.

We find a booth in the back and I decide to sit beside her.

"Why didn't you sit over there?" She asks; pointing to the other side of the booth.

"Because I didn't want to. I wanted to sit by you." I retort.

"Okay, was just asking. So tell me about yourself. Besides that you're part of One Direction." She strikes.

I start to tell her about myself before the waitress disturbs us.

"What can I get you guys?" She asks.

"Umm, you can just get me a burger with everything on it with chips on the side. Also can I have a coke?" I order.

"Sure! What about you ma'am?" She asks Erika.

"Just get me what he's having."she responds.

The girl nods her head and blushes a little before leaving.

"I think she knows who you are." Erika says quietly.

"Ya think?" I question.

"It's either that or she thinks you're cute or maybe both! She may be a Liam girl!" She fake gasps.

I laugh at her silliness before saying, "highly doubt it."

She laughs a little before saying, "continue on with telling me about yourself."

I continue on and the waitress comes back with our drinks.

She blushes before I hear Erika asks, "are you a fan?"

The waitress nods her head in response.

"Are you a big Liam girl?" Erika questions.

Again the girl nods her head.

"Do you want to have sex with him?" I hear Erika ask and I look at her in shock.

The girl's mouth drops open then closes, repeating the process.

"I'M JOKING! Jesus! Just calm down!" Erika yells.

"Not funny." I say.

The waitress leaves as Erika starts to laugh.

"God! You're ridiculous!" I exclaim.

"I may be, but that girl wants in your pants." She claims.

"Do you have any boundaries?" I ask.

"Sometimes. Depends on the day." She proclaims.

I shake my head and look at her.

She has this genuine smile that reaches her eyes.

Her eyes crinkle as she starts to laugh.

I laugh along with her and the waitress drops off our food.

We quiet down and start to eat.

"So tell me about yourself." I say to her.

She looks at me then swallows the food in her mouth.

"Okay, well..." She starts.

She tells me her story and about how she moved from the States to London.

"That's fascinating!" I exclaim.

"Not really." She whispers.

I notice the look in her eyes and her lip is quivering.

"Don't cry. Please, don't cry." I say to her.

She starts to tear up and I grab ahold of her and pull her into my chest.

She grips my shirt and I can feel her tears spilling through my shirt.

I pat her on the back as she continues to cry.

She finally settles down after a while and lifts her head up.

Her big brown eyes look at me with the shining glint of just crying.

She looks down then back up as I do the same.

We match eyes again and we both start to lean forward.

I brush my lips with her before she crashes hers to mine.

We kiss like that until we see a camera go off.

We break apart quickly and look outside the window.

"Shit! I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen! Fuck! I'm definitely gonna lose my job now." She rambles on.

"Let's go." I say grabbing her hand, paying for the food and rushing out to the car.

We get bombarded by fans and paparazzi getting to my car.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean for that to happen." She exclaims.

We reach my car and jump in.

I start it up and shift it into gear before driving away.

"I think we're good. It's fine with what happened. I mean it's kinda my fault also." I claim.

"No it's mine. If I didn't ask that girl that question she probably wouldn't have given away our location." She rambles.

"She would've done it anyways. She probably did it right after she took our orders." I explain.

She shakes her head as I pull into my driveway.

"Wait, you don't live far from me." She claims.

"No I don't. Now lets get inside before someone spots us again." I stress.

She nods her head and gets out.

I'm not far behind her as I reach my door and unlock it.

"We should be safe here." I say.

She nods her head as she looks around.

"Are these all the awards you won?" She asks.

"Basically. Also I have a room just special for the hats and records I've gotten. Wanna see?" I ask.

"Sure, why not." She agrees.

I walk through the kitchen and dining room before turning towards a door.

I open the door and allow her to go in first.

"This is huge!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, over there is where all my hats from fans are and over on the other side are all the records we've gotten as a band." I say pointing to each side.

She goes to the side with the hats and slowly looks at them.

She stops at one particular one and starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask dumfounded.

"This is the hat I gave you." She claims.

"Highly doubt it. I didn't know ya then." I say.

"No, but you got it on your TMHTOUR in Columbus, Ohio. June 18th, 2013. Am I not correct? Also with that hat, you should've gotten notes in it." She explains.

"Well yeah, but you could have just seen the pictures of it." I retort.

"True, but how would I know that on the notes there was the twitter username @alwaysgoing_1D? And the fact that you got 2 notes while the others only got one? How do you explain that." She states.

"I can't" I say, sounding defeated.

"Also when I bought this hat, I thought about how both you and Zayn can wear it and how Niall will probably steal it." She remembers.

"I see, so I believe you are a fan." I state.

"Was. I was a fan. Got to busy with starting my career that I didn't have time to keep up with you boys." She states.

I nod my head and walk towards her; taking the hat out of her grip and putting it on.

"Still fits." She says in awe.

I nod my head and pull her into me, "thank you".

"For what?" She questions.

"For letting me take you out." I say to her.

She nods her head on my chest before saying, "it's a bad idea to get involved with me. I'm going down the road of destruction."

"Then let me help. I'm going through the same thing." I remind her.

"You'll get stuck in my black hole." She pushes.

"If I do, at least we're there together. Just let me help." I plead.

"I don't want you to get in trouble." She reminds.

"Management doesn't own me. I can do what I please." I retort.

"So we're taking this slow. Just start out as friends?" She asks.

"If that's what you want." I say.


	26. Erika's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get ready for the ride of your life" I state while putting the car into gear and backing out of the drive way.
> 
> I speed down the road and take a turn before speeding down that.
> 
> "Will you slow down?! We're gonna get pulled over!" Liam yells at me.
> 
> It doesn't effect me so I respond with, "nah, we won't get pulled over. Police are never on these roads"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER UPDATE! YAAAAYYY! MWAH!

"If that's what you want." Liam says.

"It's what I want. Sorry about the kiss. It was...uh...kinda a moment thing." I apologize.

"Don't worry about that. It was my fault." I say softly.

"I worry because I'm the one that kissed you." I state.

"Yeah, but if I didn't brush our lips together then you wouldn't have went for it. I made the initial first move." He claims.

I just nod my head and step out of his arms.

"C'mon. Let's just go back to the living room and relax." He says

I nod my head again and he leads me out of the room; still wearing the SnapBack.

We walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"Let's see what's on the Telly." Liam says; turning on the Telly.

"Breaking news: One Direction's Liam Payne was seen with a mystery girl at a diner not far from a funeral that all of One Direction but him attended. G, any guesses who the girl could be?" Terrance asks.

"No Terrance I have no clue, but it looks like they're kissing. So Liam may have moved on." Gulianne comments.

"Well, we made the news again." I say out loud.

"It happens when you're part of the biggest company and of the biggest boy band" he claims.

"Yeah I know. I just wish they would leave us alone. Let us go through the grieving process without them assuming." I state.

"Yeah I know, but what can ya do?" He asks.

"We can just go away. We can just go back to the States and not tell anybody." I comment.

"Yeah but you have to work and I have interviews to go to." He reminds.

"So? I can take a couple weeks off and as for your interviews, Paul would understand why you want to get away. So let's do it." I say.

"Ya for sure about this? How will we get away from fans?" He questions.

"You have a private jet, right?" I ask.

He nods his head yes.

"So we'll just use that and it's not hard to get from here to the airport without being seen. I mean all we have to do is get a rental car that no one will realize that it's us. We'll put the car under a different name so we won't get notice." I explain.

"Okay, let's do it. If it gets you to get out of your black hole and me to actually get some peace lets go." He agrees.

"Alright. When is your next interview?" I ask.

"Two days from today." He states.

"Okay well call Paul and say that you're taking a couple weeks off and to not contact you unless it's absolutely necessary." I comment.

He nods his head and pulls out his phone.

He starts to dial the number before I grab my phone and walk out of the room.

"Hello?" I hear Natasha ask.

"Nat! So nice to hear from you! So I need a favour." I say to her.

"Sure what is it?" She asks.

"Clear my agenda for the next couple of weeks. I'm gonna visit family in the States and will be there for a while." I tell her.

"Ummm...okay. All done." She finally says.

"Thanks! One more thing, don't contact me unless it's necessary." I say to her.

"Alright. Well I put in your vacation time for a month. That should be enough time?" She questions.

"Yeah, that's plenty. Thanks again, Nat! See you in a month!" I tell her.

"Okay, see ya." She replies before hanging up.

I put my phone back into my pocket and walk back into the living room.

"Thanks Paul! You're a lifesaver! See you in a month." I hear Liam say.

"Bye." He says lastly before hanging up.

"So you got a month?" I asked.

"Yeah, Paul understood and gave it to me." He claims.

"Good, because I got a month also." I confess.

"Okay, well I better start packing." He says.

"Go do that. I'm gonna be here." I proclaim.

He nods his head and heads up the stairs.

I sit back down on the couch and turn the volume up only to hear Terrance talking about the latest Miley news.

Liam is back down within 20 minutes and walks to me.

"Already called for a rental car. Should be here within the next 10-15 minutes." He tells me.

I nod my head and pat the seat next to me.

He joins me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You really wanna do this?" He breathes.

"Yes, if it means that I can keep my job without spiraling out of control then yes, I want to do this." I explain.

"Me too. I wanna help you and get over Dani." He says.

After 15 minutes there's a knock at the door.

Liam stands up to answer the door.

He opens it and there stands a man, "Mr. Grey?", he questions.

"Yes, that's me and this is my wife, Mrs. Grey." Liam responds pointing to me.

"Your car is here. You don't have to worry about dropping me off. I will just take the car back when you return, sir." The man says.

"Good. Thank you." Liam says, "ready to go?"

I nod my head and stand up.

I walk to him and he takes hold of my hand with his suitcase in the other hand.

"Do you not have anything?" The man asks.

"No, I don't have to run back to my place. Everything I need is in my purse." I say while grabbing my purse.

The man nods his head and we exit the house.

Liam locks it and takes hold of my hand again.

We get into the car after Liam puts his suitcase in the trunk.

"Ready?" The man asks from the driver's seat.

We nod our head and then we're off.

We arrive at the airport without being caught and was able to get through security without an issue.

Me and Liam board the private jet and take a seat.

"Where's the rest?" The pilot asks.

"Not coming. Just me and her." Liam states.

The pilot nods his head and heads into the cockpit.

We eventually take off and soon in the air.

"What are you gonna do about clothing?" Liam finally asks, breaking the silence.

"I have enough money to buy everything in the States. Now where are we going?" I ask.

"The one place no one will look for us." He hints.

"Which is?" I push.

"Your hometown." He bluntly states.

"Liam! I will get recognized! Are you insane?!" I exclaim.

He shakes his head no before saying, "no one will remember you now. So it's safe"

"For sure?" I push again.

"Yes, I'm for sure. You still have a house there don't you?" He asks.

"Yeah, but it's in the woods. Deep in the woods actually" I state.

"Well then we're fine. All we need to do is go shopping for you and the house" he states.

I just nod my head and lay back.

"You know everything will be okay, eventually." He claims.

"Yeah, I know, but it's just this is MY hometown we're talking about." I emphasize.

"Yeah, I know, that's why it's perfect." He reminds me.

I just nod my head and try to relax, but that's a bit difficult when you know you're heading back to the place that you lived majority of your life.

I eventually fall asleep and don't realize Liam coming over and cuddling me.

We get woken up by a flight attendant telling us that we are landing.

We buckle back up and start to feel the turbulence of landing before we are officially on the ground.

We get up and stretch before exiting the plane.

We walk through the airport without any issues and there is a man waiting for us.

The sign he's holding says "Mr. and Mrs. Grey".

"So why Grey?" I ask.

"No one will assume because of the 'Fifty Shades' trilogy." He states.

I nod my head as we reach the man.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey?" He asks softly.

We share a look and shake our heads yes.

He takes Liam's suitcase and walks to a limo.

"Way to be subtle" I state.

"We're 20 minutes outside of your hometown. I highly doubt anybody will notice us." He retorts.

"That's what you think." I argue.

"Oh, shush you. Get in the damn limo." He demands.

"Bossy much?" I say with sass.

"Sassy much?" He retorts.

I laugh as I get in the limo with Liam not far behind.

We sit in silence after I give the driver the address.

After about 30 minutes we arrive at the house.

There's a car already there just in case.

We walk in the house and look around.

"I haven't been in this house for years. Nothing's changed" I state.

"I see this." He claims.

I stick my tongue out at him and he does the same before I start to laugh.

"Okay we need to go to town. So c'mon, I'll deal with your stuff later." I comment.

He nods his head and I grab the keys to the car.

I walk out before Liam and lock the door while unlocking the car doors.

"Oh, the greatness of car key fobs." I laugh.

"Haha, funny." Liam states.

I just shake my head and slip into my seat before starting the car.

"Get ready for the ride of your life" I state while putting the car into gear and backing out of the drive way.

I speed down the road and take a turn before speeding down that.

"Will you slow down?! We're gonna get pulled over!" Liam yells at me.

It doesn't effect me so I respond with, "nah, we won't get pulled over. Police are never on these roads"

Liam just nods his head and tries to enjoy the ride.

We finally reach our destination and I park my car.

"Crazy driver is what you are." Liam states.

"Yup! Now you go get food while I go shop for all I need." I command.

"Yes, ma'am." He mumbles.

I nod my head sternly before turning on my heel and head into a store.

I go through several shops buying all what I need and see Liam outside my car.

I unlock it and pop the trunk so he can put the groceries in.

I open the back door and put all my bags there.

"You need all that?" He asks in amazement.

"I am a girl, so, yeah I need this." I remind.

He blushes and gets into the passenger seat; buckling up.

I get into my side and start the car.

I put it into gear and head back.

Once back Liam grabs all the groceries while I grab my bags.

I walk up to the door, unlock it and open it for me and Liam.

I walk in first and go upstairs to the main bedroom.

I set all my stuff down before Liam comes in and asks, "where am I sleeping?"

"There's another bedroom right across from me that you can take." I state.

He nods his head and starts to head out.

"Li," I start before he looks back, "we did it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He says before leaving.

I lie on the bed and think that we actually can have alone time and get over this.


	27. Elizabeth's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, let me call her work." I say; dialing the number.
> 
> "Hello" I hear the receptionist say.
> 
> "Hi, I was wondering if Erika Stowe is at work?" I ask politely.
> 
> "May I ask who's calling?" She questions.
> 
> "I'm one of her close friends." I respond.
> 
> "Well, she's not here. She called yesterday saying that she was taking vacation to visit family. Also she said to not contact her unless it's important." She explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!

"Brittany have you heard from Erika?" I asked.

"No, I've texted her and she's seen them just hasn't responded to them" she tells me.

I nod my head and send her a quick text.

'Hey I was wondering where you are. Haven't heard from you. Call me ASAP'

I wait for a little bit and I see that she's seen it, but she isn't typing.

Huh, that's weird.

"Britt, let's go to her place to make sure she's okay." I say, grabbing my wallet and keys.

She nods her head and we leave my place.

"Aren't you gonna leave a note for Niall?" She asks.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He doesn't need to know my every move." I state.

She shakes her head as we get into my car.

I start it up and put it in drive before pulling out of the drive way.

"Do you think it's because of the funeral? I mean it's a possibility for ignoring us." Brittany worries.

"Probably, but we don't know. It could be anything." I share.

"Yeah I guess." Brittany agrees.

I nod my head and continue to drive; reaching Erika's place in no time.

"You got the key?" Brittany asks while getting out.

"Sure do! Now let's go!" I quickly say walking to her flat.

Brittany is walking fast behind me; trying to keep up.

"What if she's not in there?" Brittany as as soon as we reach the door.

"Then I'll call her work to see if they know where she is." I bluntly state.

Brittany nods and I unlock Erika's door; slowly opening it.

It looks like the day we cleaned it up.

So that means she hasn't been here.

"Erika? Are you here?" I yell out.

No response.

"Erika, this isn't funny! C'mon!" Brittany yells out next.

Still no response.

"Britt check all around here an I'll check upstairs." I instruct her.

She nods her head and starts to look.

I go upstairs and open the first door, not seeing her in there.

I continue the process with no prevail of finding Erika.

"Any prevail?" I yell down to Brittany.

"Nope, she's no down here." Brittany confirms.

I nod my head and check that she still hasn't replied back and it's been 4 hours.

"Okay, let me call her work." I say; dialing the number.

"Hello" I hear the receptionist say.

"Hi, I was wondering if Erika Stowe is at work?" I ask politely.

"May I ask who's calling?" She questions.

"I'm one of her close friends." I respond.

"Well, she's not here. She called yesterday saying that she was taking vacation to visit family. Also she said to not contact her unless it's important." She explains.

"Okay, well that I know of she doesn't have any family anymore, so I don't who she is visiting, but thank you." I say.

"Well, that's what she told me. I'm sorry for the inconvenience" she tells me.

"It's fine. Thanks again." I say before hanging up.

"Welp, she's not at work. She took vacation. So I don't know where she's at." I tell Brittany, walking down the stairs.

"Well, what did the receptionist say?" Brittany asks.

"She said Erika is visiting family." I repeat.

"What family? Last that I recalled she doesn't talk to either sides of her family because of the incident before we moved." Brittany reminds me.

"Yeah I know that! So she's up to something. Let's just go back to my place." I tell her walking out.

She shuts the door before I lock it and unlock my car.

We slide into my car and I start it up.

I shift into gear and drive back to my place.

I park in the driveway and I see Niall's car is there.

Oh, boy. This is gonna be good.

We walk in since the door is unlocked and I get tackled by a hug from Niall.

"I thought you left me." He whites.

"No, I just went to see where Erika is. Haven't heard from her for the past couple days." I explain.

"She was with Liam yesterday. She left with him after the funeral. Haven't heard from him since." Niall confesses.

"So she's with Liam! Have you called him?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, but he didn't answer. So I called Paul and he said something about time to have a proper grieving process. Whatever that means." Niall says.

"How long does he have off?" I question.

"I think Paul said he had like a month off." He tells me.

"Okay. Well Erika is 'visiting' family, so she can't be with him still or can she?" I quiz.

"C'mon babe and Brittany lets stop over to Liam's." He suggests.

"Alright." I say walking right back out the door.

I slide into the passenger seat as Brittany slides into the back seat and Niall slides into the drivers seat.

He starts his car and shifts it into gear before backing out.

We drive towards Liam's place and park on the street.

We walk up to the door and Niall unlocks the door.

We walk in with the tv still on.

"Li, where are you?" Niall calls out.

There's no response just like at Erika's.

"I'll check upstairs. Brittany check outside he may be there. Baby, check down here and there's a basement so check down there." Niall instructs.

I nod my head and give him a quick kiss before he heads upstairs.

Brittany goes out through the back door to the outside and I start my search down here.

I start with the living room where the Telly is still on.

"In other news, Harry Styles was seen canoodling with a girl two nights ago at one of London's famous bars. Fans and paps saw him exit with her and it can be clearly seen that both of them are drunk." Cat says.

I get a better look of the girl and I can tell clearly that it's Erika.

"NIALL! You better come down here." I yell up.

I hear him bounding down the stairs reach me in no time.

"What is it? Did you find Liam?" He questions.

"No, he's not here, he would've came out by now. But, I would go talk to Harry though because he was last seen with Erika two nights ago and I know we all have seen her since, but he-" I ramble; pointing to the telly, "may know something."

Niall looks at me then at the Telly then back at me.

"How do you know that's Erika?" He asks.

"I know that hair, those shoes, that top and those pants, like no ones business." I state matter of factly.

"Alright, I'll call him and see what he says." Niall says; pulling out his phone.

I nod my head as he's dialing the number.

"Hey, he's not outside, not even by the pool." Britt says coming in.

"Hey, mate." Niall greets Harry.

"'M good. You?" He responds.

"Who is he talking to?" Brittany asks.

"Harry." I simply state.

"So Harry, have you seen Erika?" Niall tries to subtle.

"Really? You was with her two nights ago?" Niall sounds amused.

"Okay, what is he trying to get out of Harry?" Britt asks.

"To see where are lovely friend has disappeared to." I answer.

"Ooohhh" Britt says in understanding.

"So you haven't seen her since?" He asks.

He nods his as if he's understanding something Harry has said.

"Alright, thanks Haz. Bye." Niall finishes and hangs up.

"So..." I start.

"Well, he hasn't seen her since that night." He confirms.

"Well, maybe Louis knows. I mean he was at the funeral yesterday and he was with her." I claim.

"How do you make all these observations when you're with me?" He asks dumbfounded.

"Because I'm very observant. I can multi-task ya know." I outsmart him.

He nods his head, "so Louis may know?"

"I'm guessing so. He was with her at the funeral and all. He might have a clue where both of them are at." I state.

"Alright, let's stop over to his place" Niall suggests.

We walk out of Liam's house and Niall locks it.

We get back into the car and make the drive to Louis'.

We get to Louis' and his door is unlocked.

We walk in and it's nothing like I expected it to be like. His house was clean, like spotless clean.

"Louis?" I yell.


	28. Louis' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I throw out my fag and make my way down to my living room.
> 
> I may since yesterday was cleaning just get the smell of "her" out of the house.
> 
> "Yeah?" I ask reaching the last step.
> 
> "We we're wondering if you've seen Liam and Erika?" Niall asks.
> 
> "Also your well being, since you've cleaned the house, which you never do." Elizabeth speaks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Decided to update until I run out of my POVs that I have written! Once a day there will be a new POV!

"Louis?" I hear my name being called.

Oh, someone's here. That's a surprise.

I throw out my fag and make my way down to my living room.

I may since yesterday was cleaning just get the smell of "her" out of the house.

"Yeah?" I ask reaching the last step.

"We we're wondering if you've seen Liam and Erika?" Niall asks.

"Also your well being, since you've cleaned the house, which you never do." Elizabeth speaks up.

"Ummm...okay, well I haven't seen Liam and Erika since yesterday after the funeral. Li said something about hanging out and that's pretty much it." I explain.

"And the house cleaning?" Elizabeth questions again.

"Me and El broke up. So I was just cleaning every surface that she's been on." I state bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lou." She responds.

"Nah, she cheated on me and I caught her with your-" I start then point to Niall, "best mate, Sean."

"What?! I'm gonna kill him! How the fuck could he?! That fucking bloody cunt" Niall yells.

"Niall, babe, calm down. He's not worth it." Elizabeth soothes him.

"Yeah, Ni, he's not worth it. He's a piece of shit." I agree.

Niall huffs and rubs his face.

"So who's this pretty little lady?" I ask pointing to the girl behind Elizabeth.

"Oh, this is Brittany. Brittany this would be the fantastic Louis Tomlinson." Elizabeth greets us.

"Hello, love. I'm guessing you're one of Erika's friends." I greet.

She was really pretty. Seems to be really loyal.

"Um yeah, I am. I'm guessing you're part of One Direction?" She ask.

"Yeah, I am actually. Guessing you're not a fan?" I ask.

"I was, but then lost touch with everything because of school and work." She answers.

I just nod my head because I know how she feels.

"Well it's lovely to meet you. Do you guys wanna stay a while? Maybe try to see where Liam and Erika are?" I ask.

"Sure why not?" Niall says.

"Yeah, me and Britt can continue to call Erika while you guys call Liam." Elizabeth suggests.

"That's good. Tea, coffee, anything to drink?" I ask walking into the kitchen.

"Does a beer count?" Niall stupidly asks.

"No, you can't have any because I don't have any! What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!" I sass.

"So it is true." Brittany speaks out in awe.

"What's true?" I ask.

"That you really are the 'sassmasta from Doncaster'." She replies.

"Oh, that. Yeah, it comes out only with the lads now." I explain.

"You should have it come out more." She offers.

"Maybe." I simply respond back.

Maybe I should. It's not like people would really care anymore.

"Lou, bring me a water please." Elizabeth says politely.

"And you?" I ask towards Brittany.

"Tea with 2 sugars." She tells me.

I think she just won my heart.

El never liked tea as much as I did, let alone with sugar.

"Alright I will be back. Niall your usual?" I question even though I know the answer.

"Yeah, mate!" He responds.

Shocking. Hear the sarcasm.

I walk into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove.

I grab a bottle of water for Elizabeth then a cold bottle of beer for Niall.

I pull down two mugs for the tea and put the tea bags in.

As I did that, the kettle whistled signaling me to take it off.

I grab the kettle and pour the water into both mugs, waiting for the tea bags.

I put 2 sugars in both cups and grab both of them.

I was able to balance Elizabeth's water and Niall's beer also and walked to the living room.

"Niall" I say handing him his beer.

"Thanks mate" he replies.

"Elizabeth, here's your water." I say passing her the bottle.

"Thanks Louis." She responds.

I nod my head and take seat by Brittany.

"Okay, so Elizabeth you gonna ahead and call Erika while I call Liam. Liam usually answers for me." I say.

"Cocky bastard." Niall mumbles.

"Heard that" I mock.

Niall sticks his tongue out and replicate his actions.

I quickly call Liam and wait for him to pick up.

"Hey, it's Liam just leave a message and I'll get back to ya!" The voicemail says.

"Hey, Li! It's Louis. Just seeing if you wanted to come over and chill. All the boys are invited. Just give me a call. Bye" I leave a message.

I hear Elizabeth doing the same thing then hang up.

"Voicemail?" I question.

"Yeah" she simply replies.

"Alright, our turn!" Brittany says.

Niall is already calling Liam while Brittany dials Erika's number.

Both of them hanging up because they got the voicemail.

We continue to take turns calling until all four of us get a text message from Liam and Erika.

It says the same thing:

"Don't worry about us. We're fine. Just please stop calling. Love you guys."

We all look at each other wondering the same thing.

Do they not want to be found?


	29. Niall's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The fact that your friend has went off with Liam and that they can do anything they please because well we take pity on them. They will probably have sex and your friend may break his heart or even Liam will break hers and I don't wanna find out anything bad if that happens." I explain.
> 
> "I know, but Erika wouldn't do that to Liam. She couldn't. She's not capable of it. As for breaking his heart, she's too much in love with him to break it. So you should be more worried about Liam breaking hers then the other way around." She states.
> 
> "But how do you know? There's no way to know! Gah, it's just so frustrating." I say pulling my hair in the process.
> 
> "Hey, hey. I know it's frustrating, but there's nothing we can do. Her family that is still alive has moved to different locations, so there's no way we can pin point it down." She agrees.

"So what does that mean?" I ask.

"They don't want to be found." Elizabeth says.

"Yeah, I mean it a makes sense." Brittany agrees.

"How though?" Louis asks.

"They both are grieving and neither of them want to be around other but each other." Elizabeth explains.

"So basically, their grieving process is putting them together?" I question.

"Yeah basically. It's basically god's way of putting them together." Brittany speaks up.

Me and Louis just nod our heads trying to understand.

"So what now?" I ask.

"Just let things happen. If they don't want to be bothered, don't bother them. Simple as that." Elizabeth says.

"So we just leave them be and hope for the best?" I ask.

"Yeah." She simply says.

"Alright. Anybody know how Zayn is?" I ask.

"Last I saw him was the funeral, drunk or high, maybe both" Louis butts in.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Liz asks.

"Him and Perrie broke off the engagement for some unknown reason. He didn't wanna talk about it." Louis explains.

"Maybe we should invite him over, ya know like old times with the band?" I suggest.

"Sure let me call him." Louis says.

Louis calls him and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" Zayn greets.

"Hey Zee, whatcha doing?" Louis asks.

"Nothing really. What's up?" He asks.

"Nothing much, just chilling with Ni and his girl and one of Erika's friends." Louis explains.

"Uh...oh cool. So is that all you wanted to tell me?" Zayn questions.

"Mate, get your fucking arse over here! Come spend time with actual people!" I yell out.

"Loueh, you twat, you have me on speaker?" Zayn yells.

"Z, you love me! Yes, I do have it on speaker! Now get your arse over here!" Louis yells.

"Alright, alright! I'll be over in 20." Zayn says then hangs up.

"How rude! He just hangs up on me!" Louis complains.

"Calm down, Lou. At least he's coming over." I state.

"Yeah, Lou. He's coming over." Liz repeats.

"Liz, I just realized I'm gonna be in the same room as 3/5 of One Direction." Brittany says calmly.

"Speaking of us, who is your favourite?" Louis asks.

"Honestly?" She responds.

"Honestly. If it's not me then I'm not gonna lie I'll be a bit hurt." Louis quirks.

"Honestly, I've always been a Louis fan, while Elizabeth was a Niall girl and well Erika she went in between Liam and Harry, but then Liam said something about a girl liking him for him and that's when she became a full Liam girl, not really caring for the fame or money, just him." Brittany answers.

"So wait you was a Niall girl?" I ask Elizabeth.

"Yeah, but like Erika, I didn't care for the fame and fortune. Only you and I still do feel that way." She explains.

"So what's with Erika? How come she's not with Liam yet?" I ask.

"Because of Dani then Sophia and when he finally was single he went back to Dani. But now Dani's not in the picture anymore, she'll probably show her true self." Brittany butts in.

I nod my head in understanding. 

"So you're a Louis girl? Even through all the shit that has went down and just went down?" Louis asks Brittany.

"Yeah." She simply replies.

We all stay silent until Zayn walks in.

"What did I miss?" He asks.

"Oh, the usual. Me drinking, Elizabeth being herself, Brittany and Louis are now friends and well Liam and Erika have went missing, but doesn't want us to find them." I blurt out.

"Wait, Liam and Erika? As in our Liam? And their Erika?" Zayn asks pointing to us.

"Yeah those would be the ones mate." Louis sasses.

"Don't test me Lou! How the hell did they get under the radar?" He questions.

"Well, Erika can come up with some very persuasive plans and have them be fine from beginning to end." Elizabeth speaks out.

"And we know Liam will just go with it, to make her happy or really anyone happy." I state.

"So let me get this straight, Erika came up with plan and Liam basically went along with it?" Zayn asks.

"Seems like it. I makes sense to me, at least." Elizabeth comments.

"So we just let them go and hope they come back?" I asks.

"Yeah, I mean they have a month to themselves. They can do anything they want." Brittany speaks.

"Anything?" Zayn questions; raising an eyebrow.

"Anything...it can vary from being friends to being more. We won't know until they come back." Brittany responds.

I stand up and get another beer when Elizabeth wraps her arms around my waist.

"Hi" I mumble.

"Hi, what's wrong?" She asks.

"The fact that your friend has went off with Liam and that they can do anything they please because well we take pity on them. They will probably have sex and your friend may break his heart or even Liam will break hers and I don't wanna find out anything bad if that happens." I explain.

"I know, but Erika wouldn't do that to Liam. She couldn't. She's not capable of it. As for breaking his heart, she's too much in love with him to break it. So you should be more worried about Liam breaking hers then the other way around." She states.

"But how do you know? There's no way to know! Gah, it's just so frustrating." I say pulling my hair in the process.

"Hey, hey. I know it's frustrating, but there's nothing we can do. Her family that is still alive has moved to different locations, so there's no way we can pin point it down." She agrees.

"I just wish I knew they were perfectly okay. Like they are safe." I state.

"Their texts told us they are okay and that they are safe. So we don't need to worry about that. So stop worrying, okay? For me?" She soothes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stop worrying, but it doesn't mean I still don't like it." I agree with her.

"Thank you. I don't like it either, but there's nothing we can do now." She reminds me.

"Yeah I know. Let's head back in, yeah?" I ask her.

She nods her head and gives me a kiss.

"I love you" I say not realizing they came out.

She looks at me with shock.

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"Nothing, but I love you too" she responds.

We walk back in and Zayn, Brittany and Louis are all chatting.

"So you was a fan?" Zayn asks.

"Yeah, I was or am a Louis girl. His sass and big heart won me over." She explains.

"Wow, so was any of your friends a Zayn girl?" He asks.

"Yeah, Michelle, but she didn't feel like coming along for the search of Erika." Brittany answers.

"Oh, how come?" Louis questions.

"Erika was practically like a sister and she knows when to give her time and privacy. Trust me, she was nagging us about going to search for her." Brittany remembers.

They both nod their head as me and Liz sit down.

"See the two lovebirds are back." Louis comments.

I flip him off and take a sip of my beer.

"See ya back to somewhat normal, Tommo." I tease.

"Getting there, Ni. Getting there." He contorts.

I nod my head and look at Elizabeth.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I quiz.

"Something good, I hope." She preludes.

This girl is changing me, I really don't know what to do.


	30. Liam's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AAAAAAAHHHHH! Don't...NO! Please" I get jolted awake and see Erika having a nightmare.
> 
> I react quickly and try to wake her up.
> 
> "Erika! C'mon wake up. You're safe. I'm here. You're fine, just wake up." I soothe.
> 
> "NO! Don't take her! Mom! MOM! PLEASE NO! MOM, DAD! Anyone! Help me, please!" She screams.
> 
> "C'mon Erika! Wake up, please! It's Liam. I'm here for you. You're safe and sound. You're at home. Wake up." I say; shaking her.
> 
> She opens her eyes quickly and grasp onto me tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE TIME!

"You're for sure they won't find us?" I asked.

"Liam, I'm positive. You thought of the last place where they would find me. So we're good." Erika confirms.

I nod my head and start to relax.

"So what are we gonna do?" I question.

"Well, we can leave. I mean fans and paps don't know we're here, but we still have to be careful because well, you're in the biggest band." She states.

"Okay, well, how about we stay in today? If you want." I say.

"Yeah, I'll like that. A LOT!" She emphasizes.

"Let's stay away from news channels. All they'll do is talk about us. How about a movie?" I ask her.

"Sure! You can put in a movie and I'll get the popcorn." She proclaims.

I nod my head and we both get up. We turn towards each other and accidentally run into each other.

"Sorry" we say at the same time.

"No, don't be. It was my fault." I say quickly.

"Such a gentleman." She compliments.

"Always!" I agree.

We finally move around each other so we can do the tasks we're in charge of.

As I'm picking the movie, I start to smell the popcorn.

"Smells amazing!" I yell to her.

"Thanks." She says; standing at the doorway.

I look at her and she looks so happy, but at the same time so sad.

"What are you thinking about?" She breaks me out of my thoughts.

"How do you feel?" I ask back.

"Better now that I'm away from everyone." She claims.

"No urges?" I question.

"A little, but one more than the other." She bluntly tells.

"Which one is more?" I quiz.

"Really wanna know?" She yells walking back into the kitchen.

I drop the movie on the couch and follow her into the kitchen.

"Yeah I do, so I can help you." I state.

"Prepare yourself." She says; gesturing to the barstool.

I sit down before I say, "okay".

She grabs the popcorn out of the microwave and put it in a bowl before she speaks, "alright... My urge that's the most right now is my sexual one. After mum passed, all I did was have sex, even with Harry. Which is still an accident."

"Sexual?" I ask; raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I thrive for sex; especially when a nice looking guy like you is around." She states.

"Me? What are you saying?" I ask; shocked.

"Literally, I want you to take me upstairs and basically ruin me! I want you to fuck me every surface of this house until I forget everything including my name. That's what I'm saying." She yells.

I'm not gonna like but that turned me on tremendously, but I can't let HER know that.

"That's what you want?" I squeak.

"Yes" she exasperates.

"I would love to but..." I start but get cut off by her.

"But you don't want to because you're not attracted to me. I get it. I was a Liam girl from the movie that you guys released, when you said you was scared of a girl liking you just for you I automatically told the screen that was me because if you didn't have the fame and money I would still love you! But I get it, I really do." She concludes; putting down the popcorn.

I stand up as she starts to cry and hold her tight to my chest before saying, "no, that's not true! Not one bit!! I am scared because of what happened with me and Sophia, but that's in the past. Let's go watch a movie, yeah?"

She nods her head as I pick her up and carry her to the living room.

"What movie are we watching?" She sniffles.

"My own movie." I tell her.

She looks at me with disbelief flooding her eyes.

God, those eyes, remind me of Dani. So big, so brown, filled with hurt.

"Yeah, haven't watched it in a long time. Figured it was time to watch it again." I state.

She just nods her head as I stand up and put the DVD in.

I sit down next to her and put my arm around her.

She scoots closer to me and cuddles into me.

It's been a long time since I've done this.

I start to rub her arm up and down as I press play.

We watch the movie until I hear her sniffling more.

"What's wrong, love?" I ask quietly.

"This part gets me every time." She says.

We were at the part where I'm telling Zayn to have a safe flight back home and he tells me "I'll try, but I'll miss you too much Lee-yum."

"How come? It's just me wishing Zayn a safe trip." I remind.

"Because, it's just so adorable how he'll miss you while he's on the flight. Then the face you show at the end just makes it worse. Sorry." She apologizes.

"It's alright. I kinda understand where you're coming from." I say.

She nods her head and we continue to watch the movie.

We're getting to the part where Zayn bought the house for his mum and he's talking to her.

I hear her start to cry again and I don't even question why, so I just pull her closer to me; wrapping both arms around her.

We get through the movie and let the credits roll.

Neither of us moving, just enjoying each other's company.

I look down and see that she actually has fell asleep.

I start to move out from her and look down at her.

She seems so peaceful just lying there; breathing evenly.

Her face is so relaxed to the point that I don't want to disturb her.

I pick her up and carry her to my bedroom since it's closer.

I lay her down on the bed pulling the covers over her.

I strip down to my boxers and grab a pair of sweats; slipping them on.

I crawl onto the bed, pulling her into me, and give her a kiss on the forehead.

Finally slumber takes over me and I fall asleep.

*some time during the night* 

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! Don't...NO! Please" I get jolted awake and see Erika having a nightmare.

I react quickly and try to wake her up.

"Erika! C'mon wake up. You're safe. I'm here. You're fine, just wake up." I soothe.

"NO! Don't take her! Mom! MOM! PLEASE NO! MOM, DAD! Anyone! Help me, please!" She screams.

"C'mon Erika! Wake up, please! It's Liam. I'm here for you. You're safe and sound. You're at home. Wake up." I say; shaking her.

She opens her eyes quickly and grasp onto me tight.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. I'm here for you. What happened?" I ask.

"They're gone. They were here then they just disappeared. I was yelling for them, wanting to tell them something or to get their attention, but they just FUCKING DISAPPEARED! All I want is them back! Why did they have to fucking go?! WHY?!" She screams.

I hold her tighter and rub soothing circles on her back; rocking her back and forth to try to calm her down.

"Why? Why Liam?" She asks quietly.

"I don't know, Erika. I really don't. If I knew I would tell you, but I don't. The only thing we can do is get through it. It'll be tough, but we'll get through it. Just trust me." I soothe her.

"Nobody knows. Even I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't." She replies.

I continue to rock her until she falls asleep with sniffles in between breathing.

I lay back down with her lying on top of me, eventually getting sleep.


	31. Erika's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Li? What's wrong?" I question being confused.
> 
> "Oh, sorry. It's just me and Dani used to do this. It's kinda weird to be doing it with someone else." He explains.
> 
> "Good weird or bad weird?" I ask; cautioning.
> 
> "Good weird. After singing to Dani, I felt closure, but I still miss her, a lot." He explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERT ALERT ALERT! FINAL UPDATE!

I wake up the next morning lying on top of Liam.

I must have fell asleep when he was trying to calm me down.

His arms are wrapped tightly around me to the point where I can't move.

I decide to lay my head on his chest feeling it rise and fall steadily also hearing his heartbeat.

It was starting to lull me back to sleep when he started to stir and opened his eyes; looking straight at me.

"Hi" he greets; voice raspy from sleep.

"Hi" I reply quietly.

"How did you sleep?" He asks.

"Fine after the nightmare. Thank you, by the way." I say.

"Not a problem, remember I'm here to help. Even when you have nightmares." He tells me.

I nod my head before asking, "hungry?"

"Starved. Want me to make breakfast?" He asks.

"Nah, I can do it. I'll call you down when it's about ready." I suggest.

"No, let me help. It's the most I can do." He offers.

"Fine, but you're doing a lot more than just helping me make breakfast. You're helping me." I remind him.

"Yeah and you're helping me in more ways than one." He tells me.

I nod my head and get up out of his arms.

I walk out of his bedroom door, down to the kitchen and start to gather ingredients for omelets, pancakes, bacon and sausage.

"What do you want me to do?" I hear Liam ask.

"Can you cut up all the veggies? I'll deal with mixing the pancake batter and the eggs." I instruct.

He nods his head and grabs a knife from a drawer and starts cutting.

I mix the batter for the pancakes before beating the eggs for the omelet.

"Okay, anything else?" I hear Liam ask.

"If you want, you can stand beside me and keep eye on the bacon." I say.

Next thing I see is Liam beside me putting the bacon and sausage into two separate pans.

I pour some of the pancake batter in a skillet, waiting for it to bubble.

I flip the pancake over and let it cook for another minute before sliding it onto a plate.

I continue the same process until all the batter is gone.

I move to get the eggs and accidentally knock into Liam.

"Sorry" I mumble.

"'S fine." He replies.

I nod my head and put some of the egg mixture in the skillet.

I grab some cheese, peppers, onions, turkey, and tomatoes to throw into the center of the omelet.

I flip one side over the other and wait to flip it.

I slide it off onto a different plate and repeat the process for the other.

"Bacon and sausage are done, what do you want me to do?" Liam asks.

"Just put them on separate plates and set them on the table. I'll be there in a little bit, so just sit down." I instruct him.

He grabs two plates and places them before taking them to the table.

I finish the other omelet, placing it on the same plate and grab both the pancakes and omelets.

I walk in and see Liam still standing at the table.

"Li? What's wrong?" I question being confused.

"Oh, sorry. It's just me and Dani used to do this. It's kinda weird to be doing it with someone else." He explains.

"Good weird or bad weird?" I ask; cautioning.

"Good weird. After singing to Dani, I felt closure, but I still miss her, a lot." He explains.

"I see" I tell him while nodding my head.

"C'mon lets eat. I know you're hungry." He examines.

"Yeah, yeah." I say sitting in a chair.

Liam takes the spot next to me and starts to pile his plate.

"Is there a gym near by?" He ask with bacon on his mouth.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I answer.

"So I can work all this delicious food off." He retorts.

"We're in a forest, where no one can find us and you want to go to the gym? Why don't you just run around the house. I own around 100 acres here." I conjure.

"That much? How?" He asks.

"After getting my job with DANCO! I save half my check each week to buy this land. Each time I got promoted the closer I got. Every bonus I got went straight to the funding for this. This is my most recent purchase. It's only about a year old." I explain.

"Wooowww. That's really cool." He says; sounding amazed.

I nod my head and continue to eat.

"So why you're hometown?" He asks after a while.

"I don't know, really. I guess it's because my family was here and I did have friends here that I wanted to visit. So instead of staying with them they could just come to my place." I guess.

He nods his head in understanding.

We continue to eat in silence before something dawned on me.

"You knew, didn't you?" I question.

"Yeah, I did, but I wanted to hear it from you. That's why I picked here because I knew you would open up a bit. So tell me more about your parents." He says.

"Well, my mom grew up here all her life while my dad grew up in Dominica. He moved to the States for a better life and he met one of my mom's coworkers and well he put my mom together. Kinda like love at first sight." I explain.

"Alright, what about siblings?" He questions next.

"Sister lives in Cincinnati, brother got out of jail about a year ago. I have other siblings but I don't talk to them much. They knew about my mom's passing, but only one showed up." I reply.

"Which one?" He asks.

"Norman, he was the closest to my family. So he didn't want to miss it." I answer.

He nods his head before asking another question, "you had a brother in jail?"

I nod my head before answering him, "yeah, don't wanna get into detail about that. Still find it shit of how he got in there."

He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Why are we smiling?" I ask finally.

"Because you're opening up. It's a start. Now let's sit down in the living room and you can start to tell me about this sex addiction." He offers.

I nod my head and take our plates to the sink knowing I'll have to wash them later.

I take a seat next to him before he asks, "sex addiction?"

"Yeah, about that, I crave sex since my mom passed. It makes me forget all what happened." I explained.

"So you basically what?" He questions.

"I basically went out drank alcohol, danced with a really hot guy then bring him home and we'd fuck. Simple as that." I quote.

"Did you use protection at least?" He asks.

"Yeah, I did," I respond; saying the last part quietly.

"That's good. You won't be pregnant," he comments.

"I'm waiting on that special guy to do that with. Right now it's just sex, but when I'm with someone who loves me back that's when I'll call it 'making love'," I reply.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" He asks; curiously.

"I do. He has these brown eyes that are so big and adorable, he has muscles that any other man would die for, he is british, also he has a quiff, and lastly he didn't notice me until about a month ago. So it's a start," I explain.

He ponders for a moment before realization hit him, "it's me isn't it?"

I nod my head answering his question.

"Why me?" He quizzes.

"I don't know. It could be because you are so down to earth with everything. It also could be because you have the same fear as I do," I answer.

He nods his head, "well that's news to me."

"I understand if you don't like me back, I mean maybe I'm meant to be forever alone. It seems like God wants me to be like that with how much shit he's hit me with," I quickly retort.

I stand up quickly to leave and go to my room.

"Erika, wait! Please!" He yells towards me.

"WHY? I already know the truth. Nothing's gonna change. All this is to help us both! To help us get over the ones we lost. Not to have a place to get together!" I yell back; turning around.

"Would you stop?! That's not what in trying to get to you. Jesus, do you ever let anyone explain before you speak?" He questions.

"No, because most of the time I'm right so there's no point in arguing with me." I retort.

"You would be a good lawyer then." He comments.

"Yeah I know." I agree; laughing a bit.

"Now, I already know everything you said to me is true, thing is though that we never know what this month will bring us. We could end up together or we could just still be friends," He says.

"Yeah I know, but there's still an elephant in the room." I comment.

"Which is?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Sexual tension." I simply say.

"What about it?" He questions.

"You and I both won't be able to go a month without sex." I retort.

"Here's a proposition, you speak up more I'll show you more affection and vice versa. If I need help with a little problem I'll come to you and of you need a little fix you can come to me. Deal?" He proposes.

"Alright, well since you brought that up I do have a little fix," I agree.

"Really?! You ridiculous, how may I help you?" He quirks.

"You remember what I said yesterday?" I ask.

"Yeah, what about it?" He questions back.

"That is my fix. I need you to that for me." I tell him.

He walks towards me to where we are chest to chest.

"Well let's get started," he states before smashing our lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA YOU GUYS THOUGHT I WAS DONE! NOPE! Will be writing more soon!


	32. Character Asks!

Okay, so I'm gonna do character asks for this story! Also it's ask the author questions too! YAY!

Comment on this with your question and I'll post a personal chapter for all the questions.

Your questions can be about anything!

As for instance:

_How do they feel about doing this?_

_Liam: fuck I don't really care! I'm just tired. Erika wore me out._

_Erika: oh, hush you. You're the one that said you'd help! I'm fine with it._

_Louis: anything will do as long as I keep my mind off of 'her'._

_Eleanlor: Lou, I'm really sorry! But sure go on ahead and ask._

_Harry: oh shit my ass is on the line._

_Elizabeth: fuck this man, this better be good fucking questions._

_Brittany: I mean if you want, you can._

_Niall: as long as I'm with my girl, go on ahead. I'll be kicking back drinking a beer._

_Sean: oh damn here comes the grilling._

_Niall: Sean shut the fuck up! I'm fucking bloody pissed at your arse!_

_Elizabeth: Niall he's not worth it! Let it the fuck go._

_Erika: this is why I'm glad I'm not around them. :)_

_Liam: damn that much drama already. Fuck!_

_Erika: speaking of 'fuck' LEEEE-YUUMMM, I have another issue!_

_Liam: Shit! We'll be back to answer questions._

So there you go! Let's do this!


	33. Character Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here are the answers! I had to redo them because it wouldn't post the whole thing!

So here are answers to some of the questions! Enjoy!

**Anon asked:**

**Harry, if you knew that Erika & Liam were obviously into each other, why did you still sleep with her?**

_Harry: We both were really drunk and Liam never showed us a picture of what she looked like, I just knew her by the name of Kathleen._

_Erika: Whole point of an alias, but hey it was the second best sex I’ve had._

_Liam and Harry: Who’s the best?_

_Erika: Liam, the things he can do_

**_*Erika smirks, Liam blushes, everyone else laughs*_ **

_Louis: Way to go, Payno!_

**Niall, why do you feel the need to control Elizabeth?**

_Niall: I have insecurities and have the need to control her so she won’t leave me. That’s what love means right?_

_Everyone else: No, not at all!_

_Elizabeth: I would never leave you._

**Elizabeth, why do you LET Niall control you?**

_Elizabeth: I love him a lot and I want him to feel secure. Does that make any sense to you? If not I can go into a deeper explanation._

_Erika: Please don’t, I’ve heard it enough times I CAN TELL THAT DAMN REASON!_

_Niall: Awww babe!_

**Also, for everyone, how are you all feeling so far with the story? Like how it’s playing out? Where do you hope it goes?**

_Harry: I’m liking it so far. I mean it’s good. I hope I do find someone._

_Erika: Try Taylor Swift again._

_Harry: No, just…no._

_Elizabeth: It’s great besides some mistakes, but other than that it’s amazing. I hope me and Niall can progress more._

_Niall: What mistakes Elizabeth? Oh, never mind! It’s going good. What Elizabeth said._

_Erika: Well besides the events that have happened to me it’s turning out better now with Liam._

_Liam: Awww, thanks babe. I hope you’re enjoying yourself. I know I am! I don’t know really, I hope me and Erika can be more soon._

**_*Erika looks at Liam with a confused look*_ **

_Erika: Really?_

**_*Liam nods; Erika blushes*_ **

_Brittany: I just hope we find Erika. That’s all I care for._

_Louis: You don’t care for me? I’m hurt._

**_*Brittany looks at Louis shocked*_ **

_Brittany: No I care for you too, promise!_

_Eleanor: It’s turning out shit for me. I’m 2 months pregnant and just wishing Louis would forgive me._

_Louis: I will never forgive you._

**_*Eleanor pouts; Sean stays quiet*_ **

_Erika: I’m still happy I don’t have to be there with all of them._

**Finally, I want everyone to say one person they would have sex with in the story that they aren’t already with. :]**

_Harry: Elizabeth. Since she’s the second prettiest girl._

_Niall: Mate you better watch yourself. That’s my woman._

**_*Harry scoots away from Niall*_ **

_Zayn: Probably Erika. She seems really cool._

_Liam: Do I have to answer? I mean I’m already sleeping with the girl that I want to._

_Erika: Brittany! Oh, wait maybe Zayn, I havnet slept with him yet, or maybe Niall or Louis! I don’t know really._

**_*Liam looks at Erika*_ **

_Liam: Really?! And I’m the one that is affectionate that can’t even answer the question!_

_Erika: Oh, LiLi, you know I wouldn’t sleep with any of them as long as I have you. You would probably sleep with my one friend though, once you meet her._

_Liam: Now that’s better. Probably not, I have you._

**_*Louis gags*_ **

_Louis: Gross!_

**_*Erika just smiles and leans her head on Liam’s shoulder*_ **

_Elizabeth: I’m just gonna go with Liam or Louis, but it won’t happen because I love Niall too much._

_Niall: Damn straight you do!_

_Eleanor: Can I just stay out this? But I would like to be back with Louis._

_Louis: Never in your wildest dreams._

_Sean: I’m with-_

**_*Niall interrupts*_ **

_Niall: Shut it, Sean._

**_*Sean shuts up and stays quiet*_ **

_Brittany: I’m just gonna go with Louis._

_Louis: I’m flattered. I’m gonna go with Brittany. She’s funny and sweet with an ass as big as mine!_

_Erika and Liam: So happy we’re not there._

_Everyone else: JUST GO HAVE SEX AGAIN._

_Erika and Liam: Okay._

_Erika: Let’s go do it against the coffee table Li, we haven’t done it there yet!_

_Liam: Let’s go!_

**_*Everyone else groans and makes gagging noises*_ **


	34. Brittany's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know, but we can't do much," She recalls.
> 
> I sigh and lay my head back on the couch.
> 
> What's every possibility of where she could be?
> 
> Hometown? No, too obvious and one too many to guess which one.
> 
> Maryland? I remember her brother being there. Maybe he allowed her to stay there.
> 
> Ireland? Haha, that's somewhere Liz would hide.
> 
> Paris? I mean she always loved Paris. So it's possible.
> 
> There's so many places she's wanted to go and wanted to stay away from that I can't even pin point where she would be.
> 
> The movie is done and almost everyone is asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTER!!! MEET BRITTANY!!! SHE'S A LOVELY PERSON!

"What do you think they're up to?" I asked Liz.  
  
"Probably watching a movie or actually crying," she suggests.  
  
I nod my head and start thinking of all the other possibilities.  
  
"Love, what are you thinking about?" Louis snaps me out of my trance.  
  
"Oh just everything. I'm just worried about Erika," I respond.  
  
"She's fine. Liam wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Actually he's quite fond of her so he'll protect her," He reassures me.  
  
I nod my head and take a drink of my tea.  
  
"You guys wanna watch a movie?" I hear Zayn ask.  
  
I nod my head absentmindedly, not really paying attention.  
  
Zayn puts in "Bad Grandpa" and forwards to the movie before pressing play.  
  
I try to watch the movie, but all I could think about was Erika.  
  
Is she alright? I hope so.  
  
Is Liam treating her right? He better be.  
  
What if she doesn't really need Liam but needs us instead? She would have told us what's going on.  
  
Where is she? Some place where she doesn't want to found apparently.  
  
"Britt?" Liz snaps me out of my trance.  
  
"Yeah?" I ask back.  
  
"She's okay. We just have to trust her. I know the ways she's been acting it's kinda tough, but we know her. She'll tell us on her time," Liz reminds me.  
  
"I know," I sigh, "I just wish we knew at least something."  
  
"I know, but we can't do much," She recalls.  
  
I sigh and lay my head back on the couch.  
  
What's every possibility of where she could be?  
  
Hometown? No, too obvious and one too many to guess which one.  
  
Maryland? I remember her brother being there. Maybe he allowed her to stay there.  
  
Ireland? Haha, that's somewhere Liz would hide.  
  
Paris? I mean she always loved Paris. So it's possible.  
  
There's so many places she's wanted to go and wanted to stay away from that I can't even pin point where she would be.  
  
The movie is done and almost everyone is asleep.  
  
Guess we're staying here.  
  
I figure my way around Louis' house and end up in his garden area.  
  
There's a bench that I decided to take a seat and just look up at the stars.  
  
"Erika, I really do hope you're okay," I say aloud.  
  
"She's fine. I know she's heartbroken over losing her mum, but right now she's fine. She's with Liam," Louis says, scaring me.  
  
"Jesus Lou! Be anymore secretive?" I ask with sarcasm in my tone.  
  
"Well, yes I can. I was awake when you decided to come out here. I was getting a water and saw you," He admits.  
  
"Oh, sorry if I woke you," I apologize.  
  
"It's fine. Couldn't really sleep. Haven't been able to since 'she' left," He confesses.  
  
"Oh, Lou, if you want you can stay with me. Me and my boyfriend just broke up because of my work schedule and he moved out last week. It gets quite lonely in the flat," I offer him.  
  
"I just might take you up on that offer. Until I find a different place at least," He confirms.  
  
"My door will always be open unless it's at night then just knock, if I hear it," I admit.  
  
"Alright. I'll keep it in mind," He tells me.  
  
I nod my head and continue back at looking at the stars.  
  
"Ya know, I was planning on proposing to her the night I got back from tour," He confesses.  
  
"Really?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah, had the ring and plans all set. Then I walk in with Sean pounding into her," He recalls.  
  
I nod my head waiting for the rest of the story.  
  
"I asked what was going on and she told me everything. She told me they've been doing it since I began on tour. She said she was sorry, but I don't believe her," He says quietly.  
  
"She was a shit girlfriend. If I'm gonna be honest, I never really liked her," I admit to him.  
  
"A lot of fans didn't like her, I think that's what led her to cheating on me. She texted me a couple days ago. She told me she's pregnant. About 2 months along. I wasn't even in the country at the time, so it's not mine," he tells me.  
  
"Oh wow. I didn't know that," I say.  
  
"Nobody knows, you're the first one I told," he confesses.  
  
"Oh, shit," I breathe.  
  
He nods his head and lets it fall forward.  
  
We stay silent until he breaks the silence, "we better head back in. It's getting a bit cold out here,"  
  
I nod my head and stand up before waking back into the house with him behind me.  
  
"Umm if ya want, you can stay in my room," he offers.  
  
"Umm thanks," I say before he ushers me to his room.  
  
He hands me a pair of his basketball shorts and a shirt and leaves the room without another word.  
  
I slip on the clothing items and slip into his bed.  
  
I fall asleep instantly heading into a dresses and restless sleep.  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
"Good morning, love!" I hear Louis wake me.  
  
"What time is it?" I groggily ask.  
  
"About noon. Everyone else is awake and has eaten already," he tells me.  
  
"Oh, I'll be down," I tell him.  
  
He nods his head and leaves.  
  
I get up and walk downstairs to see everyone there.  
  
Except not everyone is there, Liam and Erika are MIA.  
  
"There's a plate of food in the microwave for you," Liz tells me.  
  
I nod my head and go into the kitchen where Louis is making tea.  
  
"Here's your tea. Just like yesterday," He remembers.  
  
"Thank you," I tell him.  
  
He nods his head as I go to the microwave and pull out my food.  
  
It's piled high with various breakfast foods. Guess nobody could decide what to have.  
  
I take a seat at the island as I watch Louis go about the kitchen.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about love?" Louis asks.  
  
"About how much food there is and if there is anymore," I respond.  
  
He nods his head before he replies,"there is more on the dining room table."  
  
I nod my head and head into the living room.  
  
"Sleeping beauty is awake!" I hear Liz yell.  
  
"Shut it" I reply back.  
  
She sticks her tongue out at me and I return the favor.  
  
"So what are everyone's plans today?" Zayn asks.  
  
"To figure out where Erika is," Liz responds.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna know where Liam is," Niall agrees.  
  
Zayn nods his head, "okay well what are your first assumptions?"  
  
"Ask Michelle, she knows something we don't and won't tell us," I butt in.  
  
"We could always ask Paul, he did give Liam this month off" Niall says.  
  
"Okay, well let's go find Michelle," Zayn suggests.  
  
We all nod our heads as I continue to eat.  
  
I finish my food before us all head out.  
  
"Where does she live?" Niall asks in the car.  
  
"3476 Primrose Place" Liz answers.  
  
Niall nods his head and takes a turn down a road before long we're in front of Michelle's place.  
  
We walk up to the door and knock three times.  
  
It takes a minute before she answers.  
  
"No! I said the presentation has to be done by tomorrow now get on it!" She says in her phone before hanging up.  
  
"Hey," Liz greets first.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Michelle asks.  
  
"We wanna ask you something. Also we have Zayn and Louis with us. Harry will be with us shortly." I answer.  
  
"Okay, well come in and take a seat," she says, opening up her door so we can come in.  
  
We file in and take a seat in her living room.  
  
"Should we wait for Harry?" I ask.  
  
"Nah, we'll just fill him in when he gets here," Louis responds.  
  
I nod my head as Michelle comes back in.  
  
"So, what's your question?" She asks.  
  
"Do you know where Erika and Liam are?" I ask quickly.  
  
She ponders the question for a second before she nods.  
  
"Okay, can you tell us where?" Louis asks this time.  
  
"That's for me to know and you guys to figure out. I'm under strict orders for you guys to not find her." She bluntly tells us.  
  
"Can't you give us a hint?" Liz pleads.  
  
"Only one, she said if you guys come to find her you'll ask for a hint so she gave me this to tell you guys." She says.  
  
"Which is?" Niall asks sounding frustrated.  
  
"Roses are red, violets are blue, this is the place that I'll never forget." She riddles.  
  
"Oh, shit. We'll never find them. There's so many damn places she never forgets." I complain.  
  
"That's all I can give you. Good luck guys," she says before leaving.  
  
"We got some searching to do," Zayn speaks out.  
  
We all nod our heads and head out locking Michelle's door.  
  
"Okay, so how many places did you visit before settling in London?" Niall asks.  
  
"We settled straight away. As for Erika, she travelled a bit going all around Europe," Liz confirms.  
  
"Okay, like where?" Niall questions.  
  
"Paris, Swizerland, Sweden, Amsterdam, Dublin, so on and so forth," I answer.  
  
"Okay, what about family?" He questions.  
  
"Majority of her family lived in the States and some outside of the States." Liz answers.  
  
"Okay, what States?" He asks.  
  
"Texas, Alabama, Florida, Ohio, Maryland, California, and some in Nevada." I answer this time.  
  
"Who did she talk to the most?" He asks.  
  
"Her brother in Maryland, but then he moved to Germany. So he won't be of any assistance." Liz says.  
  
"Or maybe he will be, think about it. Does she still talk to him?" Louis asks.  
  
"Yeah, on like a daily basis," I respond to him.  
  
"Well he may know something," Zayn says.  
  
"Maybe," Liz responds.  
  
"Well do any of you have his number?" Louis asks the question that was bound to come.  
  
"It's at her apartment. In her address book that she keeps just in case." I butt in.  
  
"Let's go!" Niall yells.  
  
We all head out heading towards Erika's apartment to find that book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Brittany? Leave your comments below!


	35. Explanation time!

Okay, so I'm shit at writing right now because of work and I'm back in school. Also with this story I'm gonna add a few chapters between Brittany's and mine because I didn't like how the skip kinda went. So for right now all my stories are on hold until I completely figure out what I want to do. 

Now don't worry I'm not deleting any of them, just minor construction and additions to all. Also I'm currently working on a very late Christmas OT6 and still working on everything else.

I'm still taking characters asks and I will post them as soon as I get them! So in the mean time if you're interested in one of all of my works ask the characters questions and they won't be afraid to answer! 

As again sorry for being a shitty writer, but I'll be getting on the ball hopefully here soon! 

Xoxoxo Erika!


	36. Louis' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why looking so glum?” I ask them.
> 
> “We’re never gonna find her, she's never been here,” Elizabeth explains.
> 
> “We know,” Harry acts out.
> 
> “So we might as well give up because she's never coming back,” Brittany pipes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's an update!

We arrive at Erika’s apartment and it’s a pretty decent size.

“So where exactly is the black book?” I hear Niall ask. 

“Usually upstairs on her desk,” Elizabeth answers. 

“I’ll go check and see if it’s up there,” Brittany offers while walking up the stairs.

We all nod our heads as I take a look around. 

“She’s definitely has been here,” Elizabeth points out. 

We turn to look at her before she continues. 

“When her mother passed she started to drink a lot and when she drank a lot, she would have a lot of sex,” she explains. 

“So this place was a lot worse a couple days ago?” I ask. 

Elizabeth nods her head and we hear Brittany bounding down the stairs. 

“Did you find it?” Elizabeth asks. 

“No, she took it with her,” Brittany answers. 

“Damn, that was our only shot,” Niall groans.

I guess we’ll be searching longer for them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We regroup at my place and see Harry laying on the couch. 

“Get your lazy arse up,” I scold him. 

“Where have you guys been?” he questions. 

“Where do you think dipshit? Our best friends are missing and we have no clue where they are at,” I sass at him. 

“Nice to have you back Lou, was getting a bit worried about ya,” he teases. 

I go up and give him a big hug as the rest sit down. 

“Okay, so what have we got so far?” Harry finally asks. 

“Michelle gave us a riddle about a place she’d never forget, we went to her place to find her address book, but it wasn’t there. So we’re back to square one,” Elizabeth chimes in. 

Harry nods his head and I can tell he’s thinking.

“Let’s go to Ireland! Its worth a shot,” he shouts. 

“Harold, what makes you think they’re in Ireland?” Brittany pipes in. 

We all look at him waiting for his answer. 

“It’s worth a shot, if she’s not there then we’ll go to another place until we find her. We have a month to find them,” Harry reminds us. 

“Okay, I’m in,” Niall pipes in. 

“If he goes, I'll go," Elizabeth answers.

"Fine, I'll go, on one condition," I answer him.

"Sure, what is it?" Harry asks.

"If we can't find her before the month's over, we let them be," I propose.

"Deal, Brittany?" He turns to ask her.

She just nods her head, agreeing to go.

Harry cheers as he shoos us out to get our bags packed and meet at Heathrow in an hour.

l pack everything I will need for the month.

l can't believe we're doing this, just to search for our 2 best friends.

I'm the last one to arrive at the airport and Harry hands me my ticket.

"Let's go,"He cheers.

We board our plane and wait to take off.

The plane takes off and I decide to to take a quick nap before we land.

"Louis, wake up , we're in Ireland," Brittany whispers to me.

"I'm up, I'm up," I jolt up.

"Good, now let's go," She enthuses.

We go through security and show our passports.

We went to the hotel we planned on staying at for the next couple of days before walking out into the lobby.

“How long are we staying here?” Zayn asks. 

“Only for a couple days, so we better start searching,” Harry answers. 

“Where do we start then?” I pipe in. 

“Let’s check all the coffee shops, then the castles and lastly we’re gonna pay a little visit to Niall’s family to see if they’ve seen her.” Harry orders. 

“Me and Liz will take up the coffee shops, her love of cold beverages will help us,” Brittany offers. 

“Okay, well take Niall with you since he’s Gonna want food,” Harry proposes.

“So that leaves me, you and Louis,” Zayn speaks up.

Harry nods his head in understanding.

“So where are we starting at almighty Zayn?” I ask him.

“Well we might as well start off with the castles, take a tour and see if the tour guides have seen them,” he answers.

I nod my head as we embark on our separate journeys to find our two best mates.

We reach our first castle and take a tour.

“Does anybody have any questions?” She asks.

Harry raises his hand and waits for the girl to pick him.

“Yes, Mr. Styles?” She asks without any question.

“Have you by happen to have seen Liam Payne and his soon to be girlfriend Erika?” He asks.

“No I have not, I'm sorry,” she apologizes.

We nod our heads and head to the next castle.

We repeat our process but this time at the end Zayn asks the question of where those two are.

“Sorry sir, I nor the other guides have seen your friends,” he answers.

This is starting to feel ridiculous they probably were never here.

“How many more castles?” I whine.

“Let's go to a couple more then we’ll get ahold of the others to see where they are at,” Harry quips.

I nod my head as we head into a taxi to Northern Ireland to see another castle.

“Okay, so let's check out two more than we’re done,” Harry repeats.

“That's fine by me, I now see why Niall loves Ireland so damn much,” I butt in.

“Well he is from Ireland,” Zayn retorts.

“And you're from Bradford! Big whooped doo!” I sassed back.

Zayn just sticks his tongue out at me before we reach our next destination.

“Guys I don't think they're in Ireland,” I say looking up from my phone.

“Why do you say that?” Harry asks.

“Because one of the fans said they spotted Liam in Ohio,” I blab out.

“WHAT?!” Zayn yells.

“Yeah, think about the riddle Michelle gave us,” I remind them.

“Well we better get back to the girls and Niall so we can tell them,” Harry exclaims.

Zayn and I nod our heads as we run to catch a cab back into town.

We meet up with the others and see them looking glum.

“Why looking so glum?” I ask them.

“We’re never gonna find her, she's never been here,” Elizabeth explains.

“We know,” Harry acts out.

“So we might as well give up because she's never coming back,” Brittany pipes up.

“Not so fast, we found out something while checking out one of the castles,” Zayn butts in.

“Which is?” Niall asks.

“They're in Ohio,” I speak out.

“THEY’RE WHERE?” The other three ask in unison.

“You heard him, they're in Ohio, think about the riddle,” Harry reminds.

Brittany and Elizabeth looks at each other and start to smile.

“Okay, why are you two smiling at each other?” Niall questions.

“CIRCLEVILLE!” They yell at us.

“What?” All of us ask in confusion.

“Erika and Liam are in her hometown,” Liz starts.

“Yeah, it's one place she will never forget and the last place we would ever look for her,” Brittany finishes.

We nod our heads even though we're still kinda lost.

“When Erika first left Circleville it was because of drama but also because she needed away,” Liz starts to explain.

“However, there's one time of the year she never misses no matter where she's at,” Brittany quickly sums up.

“Pumpkin Show, it's basically Christmas and her birthday in one week that she loves,” Liz continues.

“So, she only goes back there for one week, but she would never forget what city it was in because she lives in it,” Brittany quips.

“So wait let me get this straight, she's in the one town she basically ran away from besides for one week of the year, how the fuck did Liam know?” Zayn asks.

“She talked about Pumpkin Show way too much and she probably mentioned to Liam that she was from there, so Liam knew that she wouldn't go back until they got there,” Liz answers.

“But she does have a house there that she got from her mom and one that she built all the way out in the country, we’ve all been there maybe a handful of times,” Brittany pipes in.

“So what are we gonna do?” I ask.

“Well we have two options, one; we go to them and bring them back or two; we let them come back one their own,” Liz tells us.

“Let's talk this over when we get home, we need a game plan either way we go,” Harry suggests.

We nod our heads and get cabs back to the hotel to grab all of our bags and then back to the airport.

We board our flight and I couldn't help but think how grateful I am to have our fans.

Yeah sometimes they can get annoying but they come into play when we need them the most.

All I could was think about all that has happened. It was ridiculous with what was going on.

“Lou, we landed back in London,” Brittany disturbs me.

I just nod my head and grab my carry on before leaving the plane.

“Can someone call Paul for me?” I asked suddenly.

“Sure Lou, we can talk later or we came just meet up at your place,” Zayn suggests.

“Thanks, we can meet at my place in a couple of hours,” I tell them.

They nod their heads as Zayn gets on the phone with Paul.

I just really needed a long nap after everything today.


	37. Harry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got to make sure you don’t come get us, if you guys come then it’s all hell breaks loose. Li
> 
> That’s the thing though Li, you guys need to come back, we’re worried about you. H
> 
> Don’t be, we’re fine. Just let us be by ourselves. Erika’s finally opening up to me. Li
> 
> No can do, you two need to come back, even if we are the ones bringing you back. H
> 
> There’s no need for me or her to come back for another 2 weeks! Li
> 
> Oh, well. You’re coming back whether or not you like or want to. H
> 
> Good luck finding us again. Li
> 
> Don’t you dare leave that town. H
> 
> Watch us. Li

                I’m in the car with Zayn, Niall, Elizabeth, and Brittany since Louis asked Zayn to call Paul so he could go straight home.

                “Is everything okay with Louis?” I hear Elizabeth ask.

                “I think he was just worried we wouldn’t find them,” Zayn answers.

                “Well we found them, so it has to be something else,” Brittany chimes in.

                We all look at her dumbfounded because she may be right.

                “What do you think it is?” Niall asks.

                “It could be that he’s lonely after seeing what happened while he was on tour,” she answers.

                We nod our heads in agreement.

                “Why don’t you go over there and talk to him? He seems more willing to talk to you than the rest of us,” I tell her.

                “Might as well,” she shrugs.

                “Hey Preston can you drop off Brittany at Louis’ place then drop the rest of us off at our homes?” I ask him.

                “Sure thing, Harry,” he agrees and takes a turn to Louis’ place.

                We arrive right in front of Louis’ place and I hand her a key to his place.

                “Are you for sure about this?” Elizabeth asks.

                “I’m positive. If he will not talk to you guys but talks to me then I have to do this,” she says.

                We nod our heads and she exits the car, heading towards his front door.

                Preston pulls away and starts heading towards Niall’s place.

                We drop them off then he heads over towards my place.

                “Thanks Preston,” I say as I was getting out.

                He shakes his hand letting me know it’s alright.

                I walk into my house and realize how actually lonely it is in here.

                I head into my kitchen to find something to eat and grab a beer while I’m searching.

                I end up reheating some pasta that I made a couple days ago.

                I sit down and try to find a channel on the telly.

                I finally settle on an old sitcom that seemed funny.

                I start to eat as I’m watching the telly when I get a text.

                **_How did you find out? Li_**

I see that it’s from Liam as in he just realized someone saw them.

                **_Louis actually found out when he was looking on twitter. H_**

                My phone dings again and I know it’s Liam.

                **_You got to make sure you don’t come get us, if you guys come then it’s all hell breaks loose. Li_**

**_That’s the thing though Li, you guys need to come back, we’re worried about you. H_ **

**_Don’t be, we’re fine. Just let us be by ourselves. Erika’s finally opening up to me. Li_ **

**_No can do, you two need to come back, even if we are the ones bringing you back. H_ **

**_There’s no need for me or her to come back for another 2 weeks! Li_ **

**_Oh, well. You’re coming back whether or not you like or want to. H_ **

**_Good luck finding us again. Li_ **

**_Don’t you dare leave that town. H_ **

**_Watch us. Li_ **

I can’t believe he just said that. I send him another text.

                **_Liam, don’t do it, we both know you’ll get seen again and we’ll just follow you until we find you. H_**

**_Liam, c’mon, you know this isn’t right. H_ **

**_Liam, don’t ignore me. H_ **

**_Liam? H_ **

He doesn’t responds which only means that he probably turned off his phone or ignoring me.

                I end up sending a group text to everyone else.

                **_If we want to get Liam and Erika back, we need to go get them now. H_**

I set my phone down and head to put my plate in the sink.

                When I sit back down I have messages from Zayn, Niall, and Louis.

                **_What did he exactly say? Zayn_**

**_We should’ve just left straight from Ireland. Ni_ **

**_I agree with Ni, we should have left from Ireland. Lou._ **

**_Guys, he basically said not to say anything and that if we come after them they will go to a different location. H_ **

**_Well we better get a move on. Ni_ **

**_Already ordered our tickets. Liz_ **

**_Oh, thank god I was about to do that. Britt_ **

**_Let’s meet up at the airport. Lou_ **

**_Already on my way. H_ **

**_I’ll go get Zayn. Lou_ **

I don’t reply back as I hop into my Range Rover with my unpacked suitcase.

                I break some speeding laws as I’m heading to the airport.

                I see everyone else waiting by security with all their luggage.

                “Let’s go,” I tell them all as Elizabeth handed out each of our tickets for Port Columbus.

                We get through security faster than last time and made it to our seats.

                We buckle in as they announce that we are about to take off.

                “So we need to come up with a game plan,” Niall says.

                “First before we do that I want to tell you guys something,” Elizabeth interrupts.

                “Which is?” I ask.

                “Whatever Erika or Liam says, we have to hear them out no matter what, they are still our friends and we need to respect them,” she tells us.

                We all nod our heads in understanding.

                “But we’re still bringing them back with us right?” Louis chirps in.

                “That’s only if they want to come back,” she answers.

                “But they have to come back, we have interviews to do,” Louis whines.

                “That may be true, but if both of them are not ready, they will not come back,” Liz says sternly.

                “So our game plan,” Harry reminds us after that small feud.

                “How about we just surprise them?” Niall suggests.

                “We could, because they think we’re probably coming after them not for another couple days,” Harry agrees.

                “Or how about we just unlock the door and walk in a say surprise?” Brittany sasses.

                “How are we gonna unlock the door?” Louis asks.

                Brittany holds up a key that says “ESCV” which could only mean that’s her spare key to the house.

                “How the fuck did you get that?” he asks.

                “She always has extras of almost everything. So when I was looking for her black book, I found this,” she states.

                “Smart girl you are,” Niall chimes.

                Brittany smiles at the compliment as we continue to talk over our game plan.

                “Zayn? You alright mate?” I ask him.

                “Yeah, just kinda tired,” he responds.

                I nod my head and continue to listen in.

                We hear that our plan is about to land in Port Columbus.

                Once we landed we head into the airport and grab our bags without being seen or so we thought.

                We get into one of the black SUVs that miraculously was called for us.

                Once we were in I asked, “Who did it?”

                “It was me, you’d think I would let us be seen that well. I had them blackout every social media and airport cameras as we were walking,” Brittany chimes.

                “As in while we were on the plane you did it for us while watching Netflix and making Louis laugh,” Elizabeth corrects.

                “Basically yeah,” she says proudly.

                I just smile at how they are.

                “Okay, Brittany you’re gonna open the door since you have a key, then we’re all gonna barge in and say ‘SURPRISE!’” Louis reminds us.

                We nod our head in agreement as we reach Erika’s place.

                I can see her car is still there and that they haven’t left yet.

                We thank our driver and walk up to the door.

                Brittany unlocks the door and we all barge in.

                As we were about to say surprise we heard a noise in the kitchen.

                We stay quiet before I hear a moan of Liam’s name.

                “Oh shit,” Zayn whispers.

                We hear clanging of pots and pans falling onto the floor.

                “Should we just make ourselves at home or like interrupt them?” Niall asks.

                Elizabeth hits Niall in the shoulder which reacted him to hold it.

                “No we just wait until they are done,” she quietly scolds him.

                We nod our heads and quietly make our way to the couch and chairs she has in her living room.

                We hear more banging and moaning as time goes on.

                “How long have they been at it?” Louis asks.

                “’Bout 10 minutes now,” Zayn says.

                “Didn’t know Payno could last that long,” Louis smirks.

                I see Niall on his phone and Liz sitting on his lap.

                Brittany is just awkwardly sitting in her chair fidgeting every so often.

                The banging has finally stopped after I hear a grunt and a high pitched scredeam.

                “15 minutes,” Zayn says as if he was counting.

                “You’ve been keeping track this whole time,” I ask.

                He shrugs his shoulders before returning back to his phone.

                I hear shuffling before I hear a high pitched scream and something crashing on the floor.

                “LIAM, WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!” Erika finally speaks out.

                “What are you going on about babe?” Liam asks before he sees us.

                “I told you to not come,” he fumes.

                “We had to, Li,” Louis is the first to speak of us.

                “I don’t give a rat’s ass if you had to, I told Harry for you guys to not come,” he argues.

                “Mate, listen, we’re here for you, but you gotta let us in,” Niall chimes in.

                “That’s the thing though, we never had the time,” he reminds us.

                “But you could have come to us, instead of running off with…” Zayn begins.

                “With Erika, it’s probably one of the best ideas that I’ve done, she understands me more than you guys ever did,” he shouts.

                “Li, that’s not the point,” I speak up.

                “Then what is? That you guys need me to make sure all of you don’t do anything stupid? Well news flash, we’ve all done it,” Liam points out.

                “NO, ERIKA ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM DO THIS?” Elizabeth shouts.

                “Like I’m gonna stop him, he’s already had this all planned out if you guys ever came and when we found out that you guys knew where we were he was ready,” she tells her.

                “Really Erika, you’re taking his side?” Brittany asks.

                “I’M NOT TAKING ANYBODY’S SIDE!! JESUS I WASN’T GOING TO STOP HIM FROM BEING PUSHED OVER MORE THAN HE SHOULD, SO SORRY THAT I’M BEING A GOOD GIRLFRIEND AND LETTING HIM DO THIS,” She starts. “He needed to do this.”

                “Wait, what was that?” I ask.

                “What was what, Harold?” Liam asks.

                “What did she just say?” I question.

                “She was tired of me being pushed over,” he answers.

                “No, the other part,” I say.

                “That I needed to do this?” Liam questions.

                “No, babe, I said I was being a good girlfriend and letting you do this,” I tell him.

                “THAT! WHEN THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?” I ask them.

                “Yesterday before Paul and Preston called us telling us that you knew where we were,” Liam says.

                “YOU’VE ONLY KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR WHAT 2 WEEKS? A MONTH MAX?” Louis shouts.

                “Actually we’ve known each other since the car accident, we just never put the puzzle pieces together until the funerals and that was what 2 or so months ago,” Erika chimes in.

                “Still, how?” Louis questions.

                “Love at first sight, even though she reminded me of Dani, she had something Dani didn’t have,” Liam says looking at her.

                “Which was what exactly because I’m confused,” Zayn chimes in after being quiet for a while.

                “She has this feistiness that Dani didn’t have, she was so persuasive when we ran off that I couldn’t resist, she’s the complete opposite of me, but at the exact same time just like me, it’s weird, but it’s a good weird,” Liam answers as he grabs her hand.

                She leans on his shoulder listening to everything.

                “So was that your guys first time doing the dirty?” Niall finally asks.

                “God no, we’ve been doing it since the second or third day that we got here,” Erika answers.

                “Told you fools to leave them alone, but noooooo, nobody listens to me,” Elizabeth mumbles.

                “Yeah, yeah, so are you guys at least happy?” I ask.

                They look at each other and couldn’t help but to smile at each other.

                “Yeah they’re happy, now can we all sit down a discuss what to do next?” Louis sasses.

                “Wait, what? There’s nothing to do next, you guys are going back and me and Liam are staying here till we have to be back,” Erika tells him.

                “Oh, no, we’re staying,” Brittany forces.

                “Over my dead body, Brittany,” she argues.

                “Remember I can arrange that,” Brittany argues back.

                “You wouldn’t do it, you’re too innocent to do that, so just do what I say and go back,” Erika commands.

                “Erika, no, we are here for you as long as you need us,” Elizabeth butts in.

                “Elizabeth you have shows you need to do and Brittany needs to be back in the office to do promo work,” Erika points out.

                “We already taken care of all that, we want to take care of you now,” she argues.

                “It’s not up to me, it’s up to Liam,” she finally settles.

                We all look at Liam expectantly, who looks at Erika and we can tell they are having a moment.

                She wants us here and so does he, but at the same time they don’t. They’re torn.

                Liam sighs before nodding his head.

                We all cheer in excitement because we get to help our two friends out.

                “But one condition,” Liam states.

                “Whatever it is Liam, we’ll do it,” I say.

                “If you see either of us and we don’t want to be bothered, do not under any circumstance bother us,” he tells us.

                “Deal,” I agree with him.

                “Good, now we’re gonna go upstairs and take a shower, you lot there’s sever bedrooms upstairs that you can take,” he tells us.

                 We nod our heads as they head up the stairs.

                Elizabeth gets up and cleans up the glass that Erika dropped earlier while the rest of us are smiling.

                “Why are you lot smiling?” she asks when she came back.

                “They’re in love and happy, that’s all we wanted,” Louis says.

                “Yeah, but they still need help,” Brittany chimes in.

                “Yeah, but they’re happy,” I say.

                “We get it Harold, they’re happy and in love, but they still need our help, they’re not telling us something,” Louis sasses me.

                I nod my head in understanding.

                Maybe we are missing something with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they found them and well Erika isn't really happy about it! What are your guys thoughts about their sneak surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Leave comments!


End file.
